The Cursed Kingdom
by BriRy18
Summary: The continuation of "Hero's Kingdom" and "The Shadow Kingdom" series: Four years have passed since Izumi defeated Nomu. Having spent all her time improving her magic, combat skills, and training her protege, she feels confident she would be able to return home to her daughter and the man she'd kept waiting long enough.
1. One Final Goodbye

**The Cursed Kingdom**

 **Summary: Four years have passed since Izumi defeated Nomu. Having spent all her time improving her magic, combat skills, and training her protege, she feels confident she would be able to return home to her daughter and the man she'd kept waiting long enough.**

 **Chapter 1: One Final Goodbye**

She'd never get tired of that view, Izumi thought as she stood atop the hill looking out at the farmlands. Acres of open land with crop, wild flowers, and a long winding river. She'd spent all her life surrounded by it and it felt good to just soak it all in again.

This, she thought with a smile, would always be home.

"Good to be back, eh Max?" She pet her horse, a strong and proud stallion she'd bonded with over the years. He had a whipping black mane, a wide sturdy back and bambi brown eyes. Max let out a low winney of agreement, his feet shifting showing he was anxious to move.

"All right, all right, let's go big guy." She kicked her heels into his side and Max galloped forward. The beautiful scenery rushed by, wind blowing her long curly hair and thick cloak. Under the cloak she wore a simple peasant blouse and black pants, her boots calf length with hilt straps for two daggers. On her hip was her sword with the kanji symbols for light and darkness etched in.

She saw the cottage and her excitement increased when she spotted the small figure in the front garden.

"Mama!"

Small, cute and with a smile brighter than the sun, little Hikari rushed out arms first to her mother. Izumi immediately dismounted from Max and enveloped her daughter tightly, and just breathing her in.

"Hello baby. Oh I've missed you so much." She rained kisses over the sweet face and pulled back to smile and admire her. The girl had grown so much in only a span of a few months and it made her heart ache. "You've gotten so big."

"Uh huh! Nana and Papa Might say I'm gonna be an Amazon when I grow up!" She grinned big and toothy. All her primary teeth shown bright but soon they'd have to make room for the permanent ones. Izumi felt another twinge in her heart.

"I just bet you will." She picked up the girl and looked around. "Speaking of your Nana and Papa Might where are they and Shinso at?"

"Shinso and Papa Might are out on the fields and Nana is baking!" Hikari snuggled right in and presented her mother with a flower.

"We'll have to-" Izumi paused at the flower. Hesitating only a moment she took the flower in her left hand. She'd wrapped it tight in bandages and wore charms to prevent the dark energy from spreading throughout her body. Still the disfigurement was more than apparent under the cloth and she often worried it would frighten Hikari.

"I planted those myself mama, Nana taught me how. Do you like it?" Hikari asked, paying the disfigured arm no mind. She only smiled sweetly and innocently, waiting for approval.

"I love it. Thank you, baby girl." Izumi kissed her temple, eyes shut tight to stop the tears. This sweet and gentle heart… how had she deserved such a beautiful little girl? "Let's go find your Nana."

 **~A few minutes later~**

"You don't look well Izumi." Inko said offering tea to her daughter. The house Izumi had grown up in hadn't changed at all and it was a comfort to her. The reliable wood and brick home was both warm and inviting and always smelled of her mother's cooking. Forever the worrier, Inko Midoriya or Inko Yagi as she married Toshinori just the year before, wrung her hands together. "Is the magic still taking its toll?"

"Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle. When I first started I could barely get through a day without periodic rest and herbal remedies. The deformity causes a lot of discomfort," She held up her left hand as Inko took a seat. "I found out it's a lot easier to keep in check than I initially worried about. The more I use it the less it hurts. So I do demolitions and executions once a month to alleviate the pain."

"Executions!?" Inko fumbled with her own tea. "You're joking?"

"Its fine, mama." Izumi assured patting her mother's hand with her good one. "They're high priority criminals who've done misdeeds against the kingdom and the crown. Murderers, rapists, people who commit serious and unforgiving crimes. The queen's half brother is the judge and he's a fair and forgiving man. This is why executions are only held once a month."

"Still Izumi, that's…" Her face turned green at the very thought. "For you to be involved in something like this... its…"

"Necessary…" she lifted her hand up again, the charms dangling along her wrist. "We all know what could have happened if I hadn't taken the sacrifice."

"I suppose you're right." Inko bowed her head.

"Don't fret mama," She gave her a comforting smile. "I'm doing all I can to keep it under control, and it's not as taxing as many would think. There are many things that make me uncomfortable and lay heavily on my heart, but I've learned so much about magic over these four years. It's made me a better scholar, and a better fighter… and since I've been tutoring young Prince Kai he's progressed quite well himself."

"Prince Kai? Oh that little boy you met at Queen Kayama's palace. I'd nearly forgotten." Happy to switch subjects Inko brightened. "How is he?"

"Mmm he's such a curious little boy, and so adventurous." She smiled. "Having him around really helps the ache of not being able to stay with Hikari… he asks about her you know… all the time."

"That's adorable… one of these days you should take Hikari with you back to The Shadow Kingdom, or ask Queen Kayama if you can bring him here with you."

"Mmm I might just do that… especially since I think I its time I came home for good."

"Really?" Relief came over Inko's face. "That's wonderful!"

"I need to find a replacement tutor for Kai, and let Queen Kayama know of my plans, but once I return I shouldn't be gone no more than a month at most."

"Hikari will be so happy to hear that. Not to mention her father" Inko giggled with a sly look only a mother could pull off.

"Yes…" Izumi blushed and smiled. " I sent a messenger letting him know I was home so he should be here soon." The sound of a whining horse interrupted her. The women looked to each other, smiled, and Izumi was up and running out the door.

Shoto trot over the wide green hill and up the lane to Inko's pretty cottage. His mare, Yukina, tossed her long mane as she came to a halt right in front of the fenced yard. The moment he dismounted from her, he had his arms full of Izumi and was kissing her lavishly.

"I hurried over as soon as I heard you were in town." He told her stroking her face, his eyes so full of love and happiness. "I've missed you, Izumi."

"I've missed you too, Shoto." She hugged him tight just breathing him in. "I'm sorry I've been away so long. My responsibilities in the Shadow Kingdom have kept me busy… but it's good to finally be back with my family... And my King."

They stare into each other's eyes a good long moment just enjoying the moment. The sounds of laughter turn their attention.

"Oh look who it is!" Toshinori called out, rounding the barn with Hikari on his hip. "Good afternoon your highness!"

"Papa!" Hikari squealed with delight and wiggled free from Toshinori's arms. She came barreling down the path and Shoto let go of Izumi only long enough to pick their daughter up and set her on his hip.

"Hello Princess," he kissed her cheek and pulled something out of his pouch. "I brought both of my girls a gift."

"Oooh it's so pretty!" Hikari held out her hands and took the pretty sword shaped necklace made of gold and a single bright red ruby. Shoto then turned and presented Izumi with a book

"Oh Shoto!" Izumi admired the ancient text. "Is this…"

"Ah, Uraraka tracked it down for me. It's the oldest script on shadow magic we could find. I hope it helps."

"Even if it doesn't just the book alone is a treasure." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Now that the happy family has been reunited…" Toshinori rubbed Inko's arm. "Let's go in and enjoy some of the sweets Inko has slaved away to cook."

"Sounds good…"Shoto set Hikari down but kept her hand firmly in his and wrapped his free arm around Izumi.

They gathered around the table adjusting sweets and stories. Hikari was cuddled between her parents happily munching on a cookie while she revelled in her mother's stories about her work as a shadow knight and mage. Inko too had stories of her own, not of battles and magic, but of local gossip.

"Really Kacchan's engaged?!" Izumi's eyes went wide. "To who?"

"I'm not sure what her name is. She the daughter of another chief, and Katsuki made arrangements with said chief to marry her and expand their lands."

"Oh," Izumi's face fell. "So it's and arranged marriage?"

"Don't worry, Izumi." Shoto rubbed her back. "I had the same thoughts as well when I first heard the news. I worried he was rebounding… but he told me that wasn't the case."

" _If I wanted a rebound woman I could have chosen any of the swooning females in my own tribe. I'm not that stupid. I waited years for that damn rabbit and she went and chose you, so I did the smart thing and found myself a better woman. She's smarter, stronger, and way more attractive than that damn rabbit… I wouldn't settle for anyone less than perfect for my queen."_

Izumi had to laugh a little, picturing Kacchan saying exactly that. While there was a little ache in her chest at the thought of him finding someone else… in the end she knew both of them would be happy. He'd chosen his true future mate… and she had Shoto.

"Good, I'm glad he's happy. I'll have to stop by sometime and visit. I also want to say hi to Ochaco and Iida."

"I'll take you over to the castle tomorrow and we can do just that. I've also found some research material in the library I think you'd enjoy. It's a long detailed history of the castle mages."

"That sounds great and a perfect educational source for Kai's next lesson. It's really incredible what could be possible through knowledge. I'd always considered Lady Uraraka to be one of the best mages around because she's able to use different varieties of magic, but since I got the chance to meet and learn from others I found that even her knowledge is just dipping the pen in the inkwell. There's so much you can do with magic and a person's capabilities are endless if they're willing to put in the hard work."

"Which naturally you are." Toshinori said with a smile rubbing his skinny fingers over his warm ceramic mug of tea.

"Oh yes, but it's not just me." She pat her daughter's head smiling down at the sweet face smudged with little smears of chocolate along the lip and chin. "Prince Kai is only 8 and at the rate he's learning he may outdo me by the time he's 13."

"I wanna learn too mama!" Hikari looked up with bright eyes and tried not to pout when Izumi rubbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Tell me how! Please, please, please!"

"If that's really what you want, baby girl, then of course I'll teach you." She rubbed her hair and looked up a Shoto who nodded.

"I can have Uraraka continue to give her lessons as well when you return to the Shadow Kingdom." He said with some flicker of hurt at the thought of her going back.

"I'd appreciate that…"

"How come you have to leave?" Hikari said, her eyes taking on a glimmer of tears. "How come you have to live in the dark place and not with me and Papa?"

"Hikari," Izumi picked her up setting her on her lap. Around the able everyone else had gone quiet and sober.

"If you were here, we could live in the castle together, and you would be a queen. You could still learn magic and help people, and then we could be together all the time."

Izumi's heart broke a little, but she smiled and nuzzled her close.

"I know, baby, and one day that will come true. I won't stay away forever. Soon we'll be together as a family, and live in the castle. You'll be a princess, and be loved by everyone." She eyed Shoto above Hikari's head who said nothing but looked her straight in the eyes. "I just have responsibilities to see to. Once I've finished, then everything you wish will come true."

"You promise?" Hikari's eyes look up wet and teary.

"I promise." She tapped Hikari's nose smiling. "Now then, cookie face, go wash up and get ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay…" She said with a small pout and jumped down hurrying to go wash. Shoto took her hand in his so she'd look at him.

"Did you mean that?" He kissed her knuckles. "About it being soon?"

"Yes…" She squeezed his hand and let go to pull out the necklace she still wore. Bakugo's tooth still dangled, framed by the brilliant white diamond engagement ring. "The next time I come back, this will be on my hand, and not around my neck. Though…" she looked at her left hand. "I wish I could wear it on the proper hand."

"That's alright…" He took her right hand kissing the ring finger there. "I'll just have to wear mine on the right as well. We'll start a new tradition, one catered to us."

"Shoto…" Izumi's heart warmed as did her eyes. Was it a wonder why she loved this man? In the moment she leaned in brushing her lips over his and sighing happily with it. Across the table Toshinori and Inko held hands and leaned into each other.

"I'm so happy for you both." Toshinori said with a tear. "The day when you two marry will have been a long time coming. The kingdom will surely celebrate with joyous cheers."

"I agree…" Shoto started and then paused. "Though I think in the act of fairness we should do this properly. I never really got a proper answer from you, Izumi." Shoto pushed back from his seat and knelt by her cupping her hand in his. "Four years ago Izumi you told me you knew who Hikari's father was. When I looked into her eyes and saw one green and blue staring back at me, I was both overjoyed and filled with grief. I was the one you'd chosen, I was the father of your child… but my life was still complete. Without you Izumi I'm half the man I could be… I need you, I love you… Marry me, come back to me and be my queen."

Izumi's eyes sprung tears of joy and slipped down her cheeks one by one. She gripped the hand that held hers and sighed with relief and happiness when she finally said what she'd wanted to say from the first time he'd asked her.

"Yes, I will marry you."

 **~That Night~**

The morning had been for family...but as night settled in both Izumi and Shoto took the time to catch up in a way only lovers and betrothed could.

Shoto collapsed onto his side beside Izumi. His breath panted out and sweat soaked him from head to toe.

"How many times was that?" He asked between pants. Izumi laughed breathlessly beside him and rolled onto her side to face him, their mouths and noses nuzzling.

"I stopped counting after five. You must have been quite pent up, My King."

"You could say that, My Queen." He stroked her hair and face just taking his time to look at her. "You get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Your flattery is wasted on me, your highness, you're already in my bed, and my heart, so there's no further need to charm me." She smirked and he laughed pulling her atop of him so she straddled his lap. He then contented himself by sitting up and nuzzling the soft swell of her breasts.

He felt her stroke his hair and he turned his gaze to admire the bindings she'd placed over the black skin and the charm woven in.

"Does it hurt?" He asked grimly lacing their fingers together. She squeezed his hand once and immediately pulled it back from his touch.

"Only when I think about it." She murmured. "Let's not speak of it tonight. I'm with the man I love, and that's all that matters to me right now."

"Ah...tonight is a time for the light." He pulled her down for a kiss, and rolled her over to have her moaning for him once more.

When they finally settled down to sleep Izumi curled up to him, content with listening to the strong beats of his heart. She eyed her bandaged hand with a speculative glance, eyes cool and studious.

 _I know how to control you now… you can't hurt what I love… I won't let you._

As if to respond to her words, the muscles in her left arm clenched and cramped making her bite back a curse.

 _Not tonight you don't… You'll not spoil this night for me…_

Sitting up in bed she slowly pulled from shoto and walked to the open window. Standing naked in the moonlight she removed the mandages, the black skin marred from shoulder to fingertip. The leathery black texture, pulsing muscle, and sharpened fingernails reminded Izumi of a talon. It was as if her left arm was possessed by Nomu himself.

Her eyes went black as the dark energy pulsed around her hand and she held it out, palm open. Clouds formed in the sky, thunder rolling and rain began to pour in thick heavy drops. With a flick of her wrist lightning crashed from the clouds and split a great big tree in two, the rain halting the fire, but the damage had already been done.

Izumi glanced back at Shoto. The storm had woken him, and he'd watched every movement and moment. For a moment she worried he'd back away from her, worried he'd take back his words of love after realizing just what she was capable of.

"You've finally gained control of it." He said simply and had her eyes softening with surprise. "Your hard work and patience has paid off, Izumi. I'm proud of you."

"Shoto…" tears found their way to her eyes again when he stood up and joined her at the window. He held out his hand for hers and she reached out with her right.

"No…" he reached for her left and she flinched back.

"Shoto, don't-"

"I trust you…" he whispered to her and took the left hand. He felt the cold of it… the dark ominous power that lingered, but she kept it at bay. "I know what it's like to be afraid of yourself and what you're capable of. You taught me that it was alright to embrace the bitter parts of my soul. The parts I wished weren't there were still a part of me and I shouldn't have to cut them out. Neither should you."

"Shoto…" She stepped into him, fully exposed and completely accepted by the man she loved. "I love you."

"I love you, too Izumi. Every part, every inch…" he kissed her and as the squall died down and the moon came back out they stood in its light embraced by each other.

 **~Several Days Later~**

"Don't cry baby…" Izumi held her child close tears of her own threatening to spill. "I'll be back soon. When I do you, your father and I will be together as a family. This time for good."

"You promise?" She sniffed wiping at her tears and Izumi kissed the ones on her cheek.

"I promise… here." She set her down and gently touched her fingertips to the necklace. A small golden glow appeared and resonated within the ruby. "I've put a bit of my magic in your necklace. That way you can carry a lil piece of me with you. It'll protect you from nightmares and the darkness of this world."

"Wow, thank you Mama!" Hikari held her necklace. "I promise I'll keep practicing magic real hard… and I'll get better at the bow, and my reading and writing."

"That's my girl." Izumi smiled and stood up straight so she could kiss Shoto long and deep. She murmured his name, her body just melting into his arms.

"Mmmmm how I will miss that." she murmured.

"I could go with you…" he playfully nipped her lip. "Then you won't have to."

"Mmmm as much as I would enjoy that, you've your own responsibilities my king." She stroked his chest. "Fear not, it shouldn't take me too long to find a replacement tutor for Kai. Queen Kayama knew my position with her is temporary so I'm sure she won't keep me away too long."

"Then I pray you find someone soon." He kissed her again. "Safe travels, My Queen."

"Sweet dreams, my beloved King." She stroked his cheek and picked up Hikari kissing her cheek and squeezing her one last time before setting her down and mounting her horse. She waved to her family, her heart breaking just a little at having to leave the comforts of home once again. "See you all soon.

She sent Max into a strong gallop down the lane. Hikari started to sniff and wail, Shoto immediately picking her up to hold her to him.

"No worries Hikari. Your mama will come back." He watched her disappear behind the thicket and sighed heavily. "She always does."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: First chapter of the third installment. So as you all found out TodoDeku won the battle. Sorry BakuDeku fans. I originally planned to split the third installment into two different arcs like I did with the Midori Series… but that all depends on you guys. Let me know if you'd like me to work on a BakuDeku arc for the Kingdom Series.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Eclipse**_


	2. Eclipse

_**The Cursed Kingdom**_

 _ **Author's Note: I didn't expect this chapter to go on so long, but I didn't want to cut it because there was no real good segue point, so…. ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Eclipse**_

"Open the gates!" Tokoyami called out and climbed down the steps to meet Izumi as she dismounted her horse. "Welcome back, Lady Midoriya."

"Thank you, Lord Tokoyami." Izumi pat Max's mane and smiled at the boy who took his reins. "Thank you, Kota. I leave him in your care as always."

Kota, Mandalay's cousin and the castle's stable boy, scowled up at her and gave a grunt.

"Yeah whatever…" He gently tugged on Max and had the proud stallion trotting after him like a giddy puppy.

"Well he's still as chipper as ever." Izumi mused and turned to her friend and sparring partner. "How are things here? Good I hope."

"Quiet, bless the gods." He walked beside her as they entered the palace. "A few ruffians and thugs, the usual riff raff. Having you help with the executions has given the people incentive to obey our laws and allow us to keep better control of the ones that don't."

"I'm happy to hear it. I don't enjoy the executions, but it's as Judge Harrod often says," She lifted her deformed hand with a small smile. "Darkness is not necessarily bad. It's just the weight that balances out against the good to keep life interesting."

"Lord Harrod, huh?" Tokoyami pondered and Izumi's face fell.

"You still don't like him?" She pat his shoulder. Tokoyami gave her a somber glance.

"I wouldn't say I dislike him…" Tokoyami admitted. "I just don't trust him. There's something about him that just ruffles my feathers…" he blushes and clears his throat. "So to speak."

Izumi laughed at the analogy.

"So noted… I can't disagree that he has an air about him. It's intimidating… but I always thought he was a fair man. I've seen him in court and I think he makes good unbiased decisions. It's important that a man in his position can handle that kind of hard yet fair decision making."

"I suppose you're right… still I wouldn't want to stand against him in said court. He's… unsettling." Tokoyami admitted and Izumi had to nod.

"Agreed."

"Lady Midoriya! Lady Midoriya!" Prince Kai rushed down the hall towards her, his mane of black hair smoothed back and tugged into a small tail, and black eyes shimmering like onyx gems. "You're back! I've been waiting."

"My apologies, Prince Kai." She placed a hand over her heart giving him a proper bow. "I did not mean to keep you."

"You were visiting your family, it's understandable." He waved her off and stepped forward, his excitement bubbling. "Do you have another lesson prepared? Can we start now?"

"As a matter of fact I do have a new lesson for you." She rubbed the top of his head. "Let me report to your mother, and then we shall have our lesson."

"YES!" He jumped up. "I'll meet you in the work room then." He raced off and Izumi laughed.

"So young and happy…" She crossed her arms. "He never changes."

"You're a good influence on him, My Lady." Tokoyami pat her shoulder. "He may not have changed much to you.. But the queen and I have noticed an immediate difference. I've never seen him so eager to learn or take lessons seriously. He's more committed to all of his duties thanks to you."

"Well that was our deal. I said I would teach him, but he had to take all his lessons as seriously as his magic." She sighed heavily. "I hope he keeps that enthusiasm when I leave."

"Leave?" Tokoyami turned so they were face to face now. "You're leaving us."

"Yes… I'm going to settle my affairs here… then it's high time I went home." She looked down at the engagement ring Shoto gave her, and her face softened. "I've put my family on hold long enough."

 _ **~Throne Room~**_

"I see…" Queen Kayama sighed heavily. "I can't say that I won't be disappointed when you go. You've done so much to help improve this Kingdom, Lady Midoriya. I'll be sad to see you go."

"I know, Your Majesty." Izumi bowed apologetically. "I promise I'll make sure Prince Kai and the other aspects of my duties are well taken care before I depart."

"I'm sure we'll manage… Kai is going to miss you, as am I." Her face then brightened. "Are we at least invited to the wedding?"

Izumi's own face brightened, and she blushed bright red.

"Of course… everyone here is invited. Shoto and I would be happy to receive your blessings."

"Well then, it's settled." She stood up and clapped her hands together. "Tonight get your rest… but tomorrow we shall celebrate your engagement and myself and my people will present you with gifts of commemoration, and gratitude for your services."

"Thank you so much your highness." Izumi bowed again, "If you'll excuse me, Prince Kai is anxious to receive his next lesson."

"Of course… teach him well." She smiled and watched Izumi leave. The moment the doors closed she sat down again sighing heavily. Her eyes then turned stone cold. "What do you want, Harrod?"

Judge Harrod step from the curtains behind the throne and circled it to kneel in front of her.

"Forgive me, your highness, I did not wish to eavesdrop." Judge Harrod was an impressive man… tall and thickly built. He'd been a warrior once, but an injury to his hands had prevented him from properly wielding a sword. His thick head of hair was dark, but had streaks of grey giving him a more distinguished appearance.

"Your tone says you have something to say on the matter." Kayama tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "Speak."

"I am merely worried your highness…" Harrod raised his head, his red eyes staring into that of his half sister. He was younger than Kayama by a few years… the bastard son of the former king conceived with a mistress after the death of his wife. "Are you sure of Lady Midoriya's loyalties?"

"You know her as well as anyone, Harrod. Do you really believe someone as noble and sweet as her is capable of such deceit?"

"No… at least not when she's of her own mind and body." He stood and paced in front of her, putting on a small performance with his mannerisms and gestures. "As you said I know her as well as anyone… and I've seen her when her darkness is at her thickest."

"What do you mean?" Kayama's hand stopped tapping and her fingers clenched tight into a fist.

"She seems to have gain control over Nomu's power for the time being… but in order to keep it at bay it needs blood… blood and death and destruction and that sort of violence can change a person, even one as innocent as her. That left arm of hers has a mind of its own, and if she ever once loses control of it… it could mean disaster for anything and anyone close enough in its path."

"All the better that she return home and keep it as far away from our people as possible."

"Yes, perhaps," he fidgeted, eyes darting around as his mind worked. "What if, just what if King Todoroki decides to weaponize her?"

"King Shoto? Weaponize his future bride? Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Power changes people as well, your highness… having access to that kind of power is… intoxicating. It could very well seduce him into believing he could rule all kingdoms and not just his own… take it by force."

Kayama's eyes narrowed.

"It sounds to me like YOU have been the one thinking such things." Kayama stood and folded her hands in front of her. "Should I worry for you, little brother."

"No, your highness, that's not-"

"I've heard enough, Harrod. Leave Izumi be… she's a hero, not a villain, she's to be celebrated, and we are to be gracious. If it weren't for her sacrifice this kingdom would be dead so I suggest you put a little more faith in her will, and more questions on your own morals." She walks away. "This conversation has ended… go back to your duties."

Harrod frowned after her, his hands clutching under his thick black robes.

"Well ain't she a ball of sunshine." a voice startled him from behind. Harrod whipped his head back to see a young man lounging on the throne.

"Tomura… I wouldn't sit there if I were you. You get caught there's little I can do to amend your sentence." Harrod pointed out. Tomura stood up and scratched at his neck.

"Once you're King you can do whatever you want." He pointed out with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm not king yet… I've my sister and her brat to deal with before I can do that." He frowned. "Not to mention that so called savior."

"So called savior, and a nuisance. I don't mind taking her out as she's given me trouble before… but why is she a concern? She's leaving isn't she?" He crossed his arms walking beside him. "You could just wait til she's gone then make your move."

"No… I know exactly where that young woman's alliances run. She cares deeply for Prince Kai as if he were her own son. If she has any inkling of my involvement in his death then she'll take her new position as Queen of Tatooin and turn her new husband against me."

"Huh, that does sound annoying." Tomura grunted. He started to pace a little, his eyes scanning the room, particularly the tapestries and portraits of the former royals. He paused in front of Kayama's and his lips twitched. "Guess there's no choice… we'll have to eliminate them… all at once."

"That's what I hired you for. How do you plan on doing so?"

"With a little stealth operation… Kurogiri." Tomura glanced behind him and his right hand man warped into the room standing as a cloud of smoke.

"Yes, Tomura?"

"Let's call in our trump card." He crossed his arms confidently.

"You think that's wise… he doesn't exactly take orders very well. He prefers selecting his own quarry." Kurogiri warned.

"The queen and her brat will be an easy enough target for any of our regulars… but the savior poses a problem. We need someone who can match and surpass her sword technique and magic abilities."

"Very well, sir. When shall I dispatch him?"

"It's nearly nightfall, I saw let's call upon them now and give them all a nice good scare." He looked to Harrod who nodded.

"You'll be rewarded as promised, not to worry."

"Oh, taking out that simpleton savior IS my reward." Tomura laughed and stepped through Kurogiri's warm. "Not to mention the look on Dabi and his filthy King brother when they find out their precious future queen has been eliminated."

 _ **~Izumi's Workshop~**_

"A familiar spell?" Kai pouted. "What exactly am I getting familiar with? I thought we'd be doing something more flashy or mystical."

"If you want to learn the big spells, you have to perfect the small ones first." She told him. "Besides a familiar spell will come in handy."

"What exactly does it do?" He asked peeking at the book Izumi was flipping through.

"It's a spell that allows you to bond and befriend an animal." She explained and folded the page she needed in her journal. "There it is."

"So it's a charm spell?" He rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Not quite…" Izumi laughed a little. "It's more than just making so the animal likes you." She kneels in front of him on the floor. "It's about making a permanent connection. I've done it with Max, and it allows me to convey what I want and need to him, and allows me to understand what he wants and needs. Plus there's this immediate source of affection and care that allows you to make a friend in him. They become your companion for life."

"I guess that does sound cool… it's kinda like having a pet, only you'll be able to tell what it wants and needs instead of having to guess at it."

"To simplify I guess that's the easiest way to explain, but animals are not your pets Kai. They're living breathing thinking creatures who deserve our understanding and respect just as much as people." Izumi touched his shoulder, and Kai suddenly grinned at her.

"Yeah, except not every person deserves that understanding or respect."

"You've a point… now then, onto the lesson. We'll practice without an animal first, and then when you're ready you can choose which one to befriend."

"Okay!" He stood tall and straight his eyes focused on hers. "Show me."

"Alright… first you have look straight into the animal's eyes." She forked her fingers at him and made him look into her eyes. "Calm your breathing… if the animal senses your tension, fear, or anger it'll act one of two ways… either run or attack you. You have to show the animal you mean it no harm."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes only a moment so he could calm himself and then lifted his eyes to her. Izumi felt the intensity of his stare and gave a nod of approval. "Good… and the words spoken are…"

 _Be not afraid of me, I am with you. I seek your guidance, I seek your understanding… and I seek your companionship. We are two minds, two hearts… but one soul._

Kai repeated the words, and felt a little tremble up his spine. Izumi's eyes narrowed a fraction whens he noticed Kai's eyes begin to cloud over.

"Kai… are you okay?"

"Two minds, Two Hearts… One… MNNNNG!" Kai held his head as the visions flashed through like a hurricane. There were blurs of black and white… but floods of blood and the outlines of dead figures… one he recognized immediately. "Mother… MOTHER NO!"

"Kai!" Izumi caught him and held him to her. "Kai snap out of it."

Kai collapsed into Izumi's arms shaking and panting, his face pale and clammy, his eyes still swirling with storms.

"Blood… so much blood… Mama… mama!"

"Shhhh…" Izumi hushed him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Your mama is fine… Tokoyami and I won't let anything happen to her."

"He's dead… they're all dead…" Kai whimpered and buried his face in her cloak. "The man draped in blood killed them all."

"They're not dead, Kai. No one is going to die." She pulled him back made him look at her and rubbed the tears off his face. "It's going to be okay."

"You gotta protect them, Lady Midoriya… with your magic… you gotta stop them." More tears spilled and Izumi nodded and hushed.

"I will… but you have to calm down, Kai. You have to tell me what you saw or I won't be able to help you."

Kai tried to calm down, his body shaking like a leaf. Izumi had experienced his visions before, but never this bad. Something extreme was about to happen, and it involved the queen.

"Mandalay!" She picked up Kai, calling for his caretaker who immediately took him. "Put him to bed, give him some warm milk, try to help him sleep. I need to go speak with the queen."

"Yes My lady… come Prince Kai, it'll be alright." She soothed and pet his hair carrying him down the hall. Izumi narrowed her eyes and immediately ran to go find Tokoyami and the Queen.

She found them both in the grand hall both looking rather grim.

"Your Highness, Lord Tokoyami, I need to speak with you immediately."

"And we you… Tokoyami believes there's intruders on the premises. He's already dispatched groups of guards to deal with them."

Izumi's eyes went wide at this.

"Then you're in danger your highness. Prince Kai just had a vision and it was a big one. We need to get you and the prince to safety before."

She screamed as an explosion ripped across the front courtyard, guards flying and crumbling to the ground in heaps. Tokoyami rushed out eyes wide.

"What in the world?"

"TOKOYAMI LOOK OUT!" Izumi pulled Kayama behind her and unsheathed her sword as cloaked fighters crashed down from above. Tokoyami barely had time to move out of the way before he was attacked. He brought his own sword up, and released dark shadow to bat away the fighters coming up his back.

"Izumi! Get the queen inside! Protect her at all costs!"

"Got it… hurry your majesty!" Izumi pushed her further inside the castle and the two of them ran through the halls. Glass shattered from the windows above them and Izumi immediately put a protective barrier around them, the arrows deflecting off the shield. "Stay close to me!"

Izumi's eyes narrowed as the figures popped in one by one.

"Those cloaks… these guys are from the league of mercenaries."

"Harrod, My son!" Kayama looked around as the hall became crowded with intruders. "They're in danger, Izumi, we have to find them!"

"We will, we will, but first we need to get rid of these guys." Izumi's sword rippled with power. "I promise Kai will be alright."

 **~Meanwhile~**

Kai shook his head sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want milk, and I don't want to go to sleep! Mandalay my mom is in danger, she's gonna get killed. I gotta do something!" Kai got to his feet but Mandalay pushed him back down by pressing a finger to his forehead.

"What you need to do is calm down, your highness." She knelt in front of him and rubbed his hands. "Let Lady Midoriya and Lord Tokoyami handle this. They won't let anything happen to you or your mother. You'll be-"

The explosion from outside alerted Mandalay to the situation. She rushed to the window peering out and eyes widening as she watched the castle get sieged.

"Oh dear gods… Prince Kai we have to…" she turned around, saw he was gone and the door to his room wide open. "No! Prince Kai come back!" She rushed after him panic tripping up her heart.

Kai didn't listen, he refused to listen. He made a dash for the workshop, snagging Izumi's journal from the pedestal. He paged through it reading as fast as he could for some kind of offensive spell he could use.

He gasped when the door crashed open and men crowded through.

"There he is… come here you royal brat, I've got a royal offering for yah." One of the cloaked men raised a short sword up and brought it down to cut him down.. Kai barely managed to duck out of the way, crying out when the tip slice across his face. Blood oozed out and he grabbed the nearest object to his right and tossed it at the group. The glass vial shattered, and the liquid flame burned their cloaks, causing the men to scream and shout.

"Whoa… okay that would come in handy." Kai grabbed a satchel stuffing the journal and several more vials into it before pressing a lever on the book shelf opening a secret passage. The small corridor was more than big enough for him, but a full grown adult would have difficulty navigating it. He'd wandered these passages since he could walk, and had them memorized by heart now.

This one led straight to the Throne room. He peered out from under the stone looking around for any signs of the intruders. When he saw no one he climbed all the way out and replaced the stone back over the hole.

"I gotta find my mom and Lady midoriya…" He winced as the cut on his face stung and he ripped off a piece of his sleeve to press it to the cut. "If only I had something of mom's, then I could use that tracking spell Midoriya taught me."

He became startled when the doors to the throne room burst open. His first instinct was to hide, but when his saw Izumi and his mother crowd in he let out a quick breath of relief.

"Mama! Lady Midoriya!" He raced to them.

"Kai!" Kayama knelt, thankful she wore gloves so she could embrace her son. "Your face, what happened to you baby?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine… you're the one that's in danger. I saw a vision and you were-" the doors rattled as figures banged on it. Izumi braced them clothes with a candle rack and placed a protective charm over it.

"That won't keep them out for long." Izumi panted. "Especially if Kurogiri decides to make an entrance."

"Your majesty!" Harrod came out of another secret passage from behind the throne. "You're alive!"

"Oh Harrod!" Kayama held her heart her face showing relief. "You're alright too. I'm so grateful."

"Yes, i heard the commotion and immediately escaped into the passageway." He looked to Izumi. "You kept her safe… you've my thanks, Lady Midoriya."

"Of course," She bowed, but felt something in the air. Something was wrong, very wrong about the current situation. Her senses went on high alert, Lord Harrod stepping closer… and the more he did the more tense she became.

Kayama walked forward to meet him halfway but Izumi stopped her, holding her arm out and narrowing her eyes on Harrod.

"Something wrong, Lady Midoriya?" His face remained impassive, but his eyes showed just enough malice to have her spine tingling.

"Yes," She admitted and raised her sword towards him. "Something is very wrong."

"Perceptive little bitch, isn't she?" The warp appeared and Izumi went pale as Tomura stepped through it.

"You! I knew it!" She grit her teeth and pointed her sword in his direction now. "Tell your men to leave the castle at once, or I will show you no mercy, Shigaraki!"

"I won't get paid that way… and besides, I'm not the one you should be concerned about."

"What?" It all happened in slow motion… the swirl of the warp, the daggers flying through, two of which she blocked, another slicing across her side, gashing it. She tried to put up her barrier, tried to protect the royals behind her… but was only a hair second too late.

"MAMA!" Kai screamed as his mother was ripped from him. Kayama choked on blood as a sword protruded from her chest. Harrod stood behind her, a wicked gleam in his eye and his smile so wide it nearly cracked his face in two.

"QUEEN KAYAMA!" Izumi screamed and pulled Kai back keeping the barrier up to protect him as she rushed forward to cut Harrod down.

"MIDORIYA, LOOK OUT!"

Izumi's head and sword jerked out to the left just in time to block the blade that swung for her head. She barely ducked out of the way and rolled sideways. Her eyes saw the man draped in crimson and she recognized him immediately from the wanted posters she'd seen posted all over the nearby villages.

"The Blood Stain Mercenary..." Izumi whispered low, her breath shaky and hands forcing grip on her blade.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Stain stood up tall and faced her. "So you're the one who supposedly inherited Sir Might's powers?"

Izumi clenched her teeth her eyes looking down at the dead queen, tears springing from them.

"I see my reputation also precedes me."

"I've heard much about you, savior. You tainted the pure light magic of the legend Sir Might, and dare call yourself a hero? You're a disgrace, and it'll be my honor to put you out of your misery."

Izumi's eyes narrowed and she stepped confidently towards him, keeping her breathing in check. She glanced to Kai and wondered how she was going to protect him, and take on all of the enemies at once.

 _THINK IZUMI THINK!_

"You leave her alone you ugly beast!" Kai stepped up reaching into the pouch and holding up a vial. "Or I'll turn you to ash!"

"Heh, the kid's got spirit… but you should stay out of this, son. Even a child can become my quarry, should he intervene."

"Blood Stain!" Izumi called and used her light magic to surround herself and the royals. "I will not let you harm the Prince!"

"Monarchies, tch, such a trivial and flawed form of rule and government. Many royals and nobles cater only to themselves, and have no sympathy for the poor and downtrodden." Stain preached.

"Enough jammer Stain! KILL THEM!"

"NO!" Kai tossed the vial, but instead of liquid fire, it was thick clouds of smoke that covered the room. Izumi didn't hesitate. She grabbed Kai in one arm hauling him up and kicking the door down. She sliced the air cutting down two cloaked figures in her way and darted out and down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her.

She ducked down another path when she heard racing footsteps and she set Kai on his feet and held him too her, both of them crying.

"I'm sorry Kai… I'm so sorry I told you I'd protect her and I didn't. I"m so sorry." She apologized and held onto him. "I failed you."

"No… no… it wasn't your fault, it wasn't." He buried his face in her cloak, feeling the blood leak out from the gash on her side. "I saw it happen, I saw it all… no one could stop it."

"Shhhh…" Izumi hushed him and picked him up again, hugging the pillar and using darkness to shroud their bodies in shadow. "We need to get you out of here, Kai. Harrod killed your mother, and he's going to kill you because you're the heir."

"He can have the stupid throne, I don't want it, he didn't have to kill my Mama…" Kai started to whine and Izumi covered his mouth shaking her head.

"Don't say that, don't ever say those words to me again. It's your right, your responsibility, your duty. Harrod is trying to steal that from you, we can't let that happen."

"What can we do? He's got this place surrounded, and even some of the knights are surrendering to his side." He'd noticed the crowds of knights huddled in discussion with the black cloaks.

"I'm taking you to Tatooin… I'll tell Shoto what's happened and we can protect you there until you're ready to claim your birthright." She kissed his forehead. "Come on, we need to get to Max in the stable."

"There's a passageway that leads right to the stables," he pointed across the hall to the armory. "That way."

"Okay... we gotta be quiet. Do you remember the soft step Tokoyami showed you?"

Kai nodded and rose on his toes as they ran across the hall, blurs of shadows against the wall. She grabbed him and pulled him back to avoid another guard, and she motioned with her hands for him to wait another moment before making the rest of the way down the hall. She opened the passageway door quickly and pulled Kai in.

Kai had been right, the secret passageway lead straight to the stables. Izumi opened the trap door in the hay bin stall and helped Kai up before pulling herself in.

"Alright, so far so good. Now let's grab Max and get the hell-"

"PRINCE KAI!" Mandalay cried with relief and wrapped her arms around the little guy, startling both him and Izumi. "There you are I was so worried."

"Damn it, Mandalay" Izumi held her skipping heart. "You scared the life outta me.

"I'm sorry, I thought for certain-" Mandalay swallowed hard as a ruckus outside the stables startled her. Kota jumped from the rafters above and he motioned for all of them to be quiet.

"Shhh! Keep your damn voices down" He hushed them. "We're in the middle of a siege, remember?" He glanced at Kai and gave him an acknowledged bow. "Majesty."

Kai nodded his head at him and flinched when Mandalay started dabbing at his cuts with a moist cloth.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kai asked Izumi. "It sounds like they've got this place surrounded."

"Max is fast and strong, he can break through almost any blockade… but someone's gonna need to make a distraction." She moved and immediately fell back down holding her side and wincing. Kota was by her instantly and he lifted her shirt seeing the bad gash.

"That cut is deep. You're losing too much blood." He told her and looked to Mandalay who nodded in agreement and ripped at her skirt to try and plug the wound.

"You're right…" She said grimly and closed her eyes. "There's no way I can ride like this."

"I know what you're thinking, you idiot." Kota clenched his teeth. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice in the matter…. She used her sword to prop herself up and started digging into the dirt. "Kai, give me your hand."

"Huh?" Kai looked up and hesitated before holding his hand out to her. She took it and used her sword to cut a nice little gash along the palm.

"Lady Midoriya!" Mandalay let out a hushed sound of dismay. "He's already got a cut on his face, why must you…"

"I need fresh blood from him." She held his hand over the hole in the ground and several drops drip into the dirt. She let go of him, letting Mandalay fuss as she wrote symbols around the hole, muttering to herself.

The symbols shined and light poured like liquid into the hole and formed the blood and soil into a solid ruby colored gem.

"What's that for?" Kai asked staring at the gem Izumi now held out.

"Bloodstone… it's for protection." She placed the stone on the sold gold band that served as his crown and it immediately fused there. "So long as you wear it, it'll nullify your aura and keep you from being detected."

"I don't like this… why are you giving me this? You're acting as if you're not coming with me." Kai felt tears stinging his eyes again.

"Because I'm not… no don't cry, listen to me Kai." She grabbed his face in his hands and wiped his tears. "I'm injured, more so than I thought. I'll only slow you down." She looked to Kota and Mandalay. "Get him to King Shoto in Tattooin, he'll be protected there."

"What about you?" Kota frowned. "You expect us to just run and leave you here?"

"That's exactly what I expect." She stood and went to Max. She pressed her forehead to his and conveyed her feelings to her familiar. "You know the way my friend… run strong and fast… protect Mandalay and these boys with your life, Max."

Max let out a low sad whinney and she pet him affectionately.

"I'm sorry my friend… but this is goodbye."

"No!" Kai cried. "No you have to come with us! You have to! Who's going to teach me magic? Who's gonna help me avenge my mother if you die!"

"Kai…" she knelt in front of him and smile weakly. "Do you remember what you promised me when I said I'd teach you magic?"

He nodded and wiped at his tears.

"To never let the darkness take hold of me." He sniffed and Izumi nodded

"There's a lot of darkness here Kai… but out there is a world full of light and laughter… I have my own light in Tatooin, she's shining bright and happy and I think about her everyday." She kissed his forehead. "That's what I want you to find, Kai. Find your light, and protect it with all that you have."

Kai cried and nodded.

"I will… I will but… but-"

"Kota." Izumi eyed the stable boy who nodded and raised his fists.

"On it." he slammed down on the back of Kai's neck knocking him out. Mandalay made a sound of distress but she hauled the young prince up and climbed up on Max's back. Kota glanced back at Izumi who struggled to stay on her feet. "Seems kinda silly to me, for you to risk your life to protect ours."

"Does it?" Izumi lowered her head laughing. "Makes perfect sense to me."

"Tch… heroes." her rolled his eyes and climbed up behind Mandalay. Izumi stepped up to the stable doors, could see the crowds of hooded figures outside and sucked in a deep long breath.

"More than likely I'm gonna die." Izumi admitted gripping her sword in blood soaked hands, her skin going pale as more and more blood oozed down her side. "...but if I am going to die, then I might as well make it count."

Izumi's eyes glowed and she removed the bindings from her left arm, the black claw like appendage throbbing with power, aching to be used.

"DIVIDE!" The sword of light and darkness split into two and she kicked down the doors of the stable. Max whinnied and kicked up his hooves gallopping out at the start, Izumi cutting the air, a powerful surge erupting from the dark side to split the crowd in two allowing their escape. "Run, run and don't look back."

"SHOOT HER! KILL HER!" Someone shouted and all forces turned to her. Izumi let out a small laugh. The gem had worked like a charm, they hadn't given Max or his riders a single glance.

"Okay then…." The Light and Dark power pulsed around Izumi deflecting and disintegrating the arrows and balls of fire aimed at her. She cut the air in a star shape movement before stabbing both into an X in front of her. "I haven't had much time to perfect this spell… but now's as good time to try as any."

The crowd of enemies clustered around her, trying to push through her barrier but failing. Izumi's eyes sharpened and glowed as the power built and built inside her and she raised her hands up to the heavens.

" _I call upon the gods: God of Creation hear my cry! Protect the innocent from my spite and fury. God of Destruction, hear my roar! Let my wrath rage fierce and destroy the enemies with pitch black souls."_

The horses whined and bucked tossing their riders. The smarter grunts started to run, but they wouldn't get far.

Kai stirred awake in Mandalay's arms. His body bucked a little as Max galloped up the steep path and over the mountain. From their high position they could see a ball of dark energy forming in the castle courtyard, and knew it was Izumi. Kai held his head as more visions flashed through his mind.

"No… no… LADY MIDORIYA!" He cried, big fat tears balling down his face as he watched helpless to stop any of it.

"PROTECT THE LIGHT! DESTROY THE DARK!" Izumi screamed as the spell reached its climax and ripped from her violently. " _ECLIPSE!"_

The black ball swelled and from the sphere light speared out covering the innocents of the kingdom in magical protective guard. Then the dark exploded extinguishing the evil souls Izumi deemed too cruel for this world.

Max whined as the rock under his hooves shook and cracked and he rushed over the pass making sure to protect the two children atop his back. The pathway collapsed as they breached the top and galloped away safely into the woods and away from the death and destruction unleashed.

As her magic died down, Izumi held her left side… the black now stretching up her shoulder and down her back and side and even across her face. Her eyes scan her surroundings, and found nothing but dust and ash for miles.

"I told myself I would never use this spell unless I absolutely had to." She looked down at herself, the contrast of her hands, the blood still spilled on them. "This much power, should never be used more than once… and even once feels like too much." She hissed and held her bleeding side, her vision blurring and the fatigue and pain finally hitting her. She collapsed to the ground and felt the ash cushion her fall.

"Forgive me, Hikari, forgive me Shoto…" tears spilled down her face as she lifted the diamond ring up admiring it through her blurred vision. "I don't think… I can come home… after all."

Her hand fell limp on her chest still clutching the ring. Her body lay still amongst the ash and debris of her own spell.

The following morning Lord Harrod sent messages all over Yueii explaining what had happened.

 _My Lords and Ladies,_

 _Tragedy has struck the Shadowlands. The once proud savior of our Kingdom has fallen to darkness. In a horrible display of dark power Nomu's darkness overwhelmed her, taking her life, and the lives of many others including our very own Lord Tokoyami, Prince Kai, and our beloved Queen Kayama._

 _We do not harbor disdain towards Lady Izumi Midoriya, but instead mourn the loss of a brave, intelligent, and honorable young woman. We send our condolences to her family, and pray you will find comfort in the token we managed to retrieve from the wreckage._

 _May the gods guide her soul to the promised land._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Leo Harrod_

 _King of the Shadowlands_

Shoto read the words on the parchment… and the grief tore at him. He fell to his knees screaming to the heavens and clutching the blood stained diamond ring that had accompanied the letter.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Duck and cover! *Hides from oncoming hate mail* Don't hurt me! Please keep reading!**

 **Next Chapter: The Wolf Prince**


	3. The Wolf Prince

**The Cursed Kingdom**

 **Author's Note: I had other stories I wanted to update first, but I was on a roll with this one and decided to punch this out while I still had it fresh in my mind.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3: The Wolf Prince**

The rain clouds covered the Kingdom of Tattooin in a thick downpour. The streets were quiet with everyone huddled in their homes and businesses to keep away from the wet. In the quiet, a troupe of booted feet raced through the mud and misery heading straight for the palace. Once at the gate the leader cranked his head up eying the figures atop.

"Halt!" Iida called down peering through the rain. He spotted the small party and strained his eyes trying to make out the face. "Who goes there?!"

"Who do you think it is, Tin Can?! Open the damn gates! I don't have time for protocol!" Bakugo sneered.

"It's Chief Bakugo. Open the gates!" Iida quickly jogged down to meet him and bowed apologetically. "Thank you for getting here so quickly Young Chief. The king is expecting you."

"Yeah I know and this had better be good to make me sprint about in the mud like this." Bakugo shook off the wet like a dog. Kaminari rang out his cloak groaning as the cold hit him.

"Me too, couldn't this little meeting or whatever wait until the sun came back?"

"I'm afraid not. Please, let's hurry inside and meet with the others. You were the last to arrive."

"The last?" Bakugo's brow rose up and he trudged after Iida. "The hell is going on, Tin Can?"

"Everything will be explained once we're inside." Iida guided them in, the maids taking the wet cloaks from them and offering warm towels to dry off with. Bakugo sniffed at it then shrugged and rubbed the soft fabric over his face and hair.

The double doors of the throne room opened to them, and Bakugo strut inside… and was suprised to see not only Shoto waiting for him on the throne, but Inko, Toshinori, Shinso, Dabi and the Vanguard squad, and even little Hikari.

"Uncle Baku!" Hikari raced from standing at Inko's skirts and held out her arms to him. Bakugo couldn't help it, his face softened and he crouched down picking up the child and tossing her up in the air.

"Hey shorty, long time no see." He set her on his hip and his heart melted when she cuddled into him. "Alright, Icy Hot I'm here… what's with this gathering?" He motioned with his free hand to all the people.

"Good to see you, Katsuki." Shoto said, his face softening only a little at seeing his friend. "I'm sorry to bring you out here like this… but I received a letter from the Shadowlands and thought everyone here should know of the contents."

"Letter? Is it from Izumi?" He set Hikari down and briskly walked forward. Shoto held out the letter to him and he snagged it away. "What's she gotten herself into n-"

His voice choked in his throat as his eyes read the contents. The mood drastically turned downhill and even little Hikari picked up on it and went back to her grandmother to grip her skirts.

"Is… is this your idea of a joke?" He held the letter out. "This can't be real! WHAT IS THIS!?"

"What's the matter, Bakugo?" Kirishima questioned stepping up. "What does it say?"

"It's a letter from the new King of Shadowlands… Queen Kayama and her son are dead… and so is Izumi."

"What!?" Kaminari turned white as a sheet. "You're joking. How?"

"Apparently…" Bakugo grit his teeth and crumpled the paper between his hands. "That dark power she took on went spiralling out of control and took her and a bunch of others with it including the Queen."

"That's ridiculous!" Kirishima shouted looking angry now. "We just saw Izumi a few days ago, she had it completely under control. She was even talking of coming back."

"Don't tell me you believe this, Todoroki." Bakugo snagged Shoto up by his shirt yanking him to his feet. He shoved the crunched letter against his chest. "This is bull shit, and you know it!"

"There's a plethora of lies hiding in that letter… i just wish I knew what parts are true and what parts are the lie." Shoto reached into his pouch and held up the necklace. Bakugo felt his throat close again when he saw the ring and the tooth dangling together. "They sent this with the letter…"

"She never takes it off…" Bakugo took it staring at it with anger and grief, his body shaking with it. "Izumi would never let them take it from her. She'd die before…" his own words struck him and he dropped the necklace backing away from it. "No… No! I refuse to believe it! She's not dead, damn it!"

"Nana…" Hikari tugged on Inko's skirts, the woman struggling with tears and her own disbelief. She looked down at Hikari, her face partially hidden under a handkerchief. "What are they talking about? What does dead mean? What's wrong with Mama?"

"Hikari…" Shoto picked up the necklace and walked to his daughter. He knelt down in front of her and clasped the charm between her tiny hands. "Dead means your no longer a part of this world… it means your mama can't come home like she promised."

"What?" Hikari's face contorted and she gripped the necklace shaking her head in disbelief. "No! That's not true! Mama said she was going to come home, that we'd be a family! That letter is lying!"

"I too have my doubts, My King." Toshinori placed a comforting hand atop Hikari's head. "Izumi isn't the type to just take death as it comes. There's more to this story than the new King is letting on."

"I agree…" he stood up and looked Toshinori in the eyes. "Which is why I've asked him to come to Tattooin personally and explain himself properly."

"I hope that's fancy talk for you're going to kick his teeth in." Bakugo sneered. "If Izumi is dead that I've got money that the grease ball in charge is responsible."

The room went silent and Shoto sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, but could you guys leave me and Katsuki alone?"

The group hesitated, all in their own stages of grief they wanted to know more of the situation.

"Please." Shoto asked with saddened eyes, and had them all obeying from that one solitary word. Inko picked up Hikari, she and the others heading out… but a sound from Hikari had her stopping.

"Daddy…" Hikari whimpered and looked up at her father, her young face normally so bright and happy was now twisted up with sadness and tears. "Both of you lied to me… She promised to come back... you said she'd come back… that she'll always come back. Why did you lie?"

"Hikari…" Shoto's heart broke all over again and he lowered his head ashamed. "I'm sorry. At the time, I didn't know it was a lie."

"I don't like liars…" she wiped at her tears sniffling. "So don't ever make promises you can't keep again."

Shoto held his chest when the doors closed, the echo of his baby girl's words piercing his heart like a greatsword.

"It may not be a lie." Bakugo forced Shoto to look at him. "It could be they're just keeping her hostage, or trying to find a way to siphon off Nomu's power."

"I don't think so… I want to believe Izumi is alive, with all my heart I hope she is but every scenario I play in my head doesn't end up with her being captured or used. The queen and her son are dead... Izumi wouldn't let that happen. She spent four years helping to raise and train that little boy, and there's no way she'd just stand by and let them die." Shoto clenched the hilt of his sword. "She would have protected them with her life… or died trying to kill the ones responsible."

"KUSO!" Bakugo grabbed a nearby vase and sent it flying into a wall. "This isn't right, damn it! This isn't how any of this should have worked out. Usagi was supposed to come home. The two of you were supposed to be married, and I was supposed to show off my own woman so we could fight over who has the better mate." He gripped his head in his hands and slumped onto the steps. "She wasn't supposed to die."

"Katsuki…" Shoto stepped toward his friend and sat beside him.

"Why aren't you more upset?" Bakugo grunted at him. "You should be a wreck."

"Believe me, Katsuki." Shoto bowed his head, his hands clenching over his knees. "It's taking all I've got to keep myself composed. The moment I read the letter I couldn't contain my emotions at all. I screamed… so loud I had half by guard barging into my quarters… and after that I just couldn't function. I didn't want to move, didn't want to talk, or think because everything around me just went black."

The tears slipped down before he could stop them. Bakugo cursed under his breath and buried his hands in his face. Both of them grieved for the woman they loved, the woman they lost.

"It's as you said…" Shoto went on. "She wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to live. We were supposed to get married, become a family, have more children, spend the rest of our lives together." His body shook with the grief. "All of my patience, my dedication, and my absolute faith that she'd one day be mind, that we'd be happy together… all of it has been taken from me."

He slowly lifted his head, and for the first time in years Bakugo felt the icy chill of Shoto's fury burn in his dual colored eyes.

"If this King Harrod is responsible… then I'll make him pay for taking her away from me."

 **~Tattooin Outskirts~**

The pub caught the traffic of both residents and visitors alike which called for good business. After the war on Nomu the servants of the Toshinori home relocated here to open up business for themselves. Tsuyu and Sato opened the Tavern that served both as a place to eat but an inn as well. Shoji opened a blacksmith shop with an attached stable and he received good business on both fronts.

"Sure we've got opening, Gero." Tsuyu smiled at Mandalay and the boys. "I've got a position for a housekeeper if you're interested."

"That's perfect and just for my skill set." Mandalay returned the smile.

"Sato could also use a couple of busboys." She looked to Kai and Kota.

"Oh, well…"

"I'll do it…" Kai agreed. "Though I don't know what a busboy is."

"Gero?" Tsuyu blinked at the young boy and Mandalay flushed and laughed.

"He grew up very sheltered, but he's a fast learner and works hard." Mandalay insisted.

"Alright, then i'll let Sato know. You guys can start work tomorrow. For bow you all look very travel worn so rest and i'll give you your duties first thing in the morning."

"Thank you very much." Mandalay bowed and corralled the two boys upstairs to the offered room. The moment they were inside Kota sneered.

"Why do we have to get jobs here? Aren't we going to the palace?" he complained. Kai walked past him to the window and stare out into the rain.

"Didn't you read the sign posts as we entered the town?" Mandalay scolded. "Security is being upped to welcome in the new King of the Shadowlands, meaning Harrod is heading this way. We're going to lay low until it's safe, and then go to the palace."

"Lame…" Kota flopped onto the bed and curled up. "Whatever though, better than camping out in all this rain."

"You've the right of that. I was told that Tattooin was a bright and happy kingdom, but it sure does look dreary with all that mud and muck outside." Mandalay agreed.

"Where is it?" Kai murmured.

"Where is what?" Kota eyed him.

"The light…" Kai let his breath steam up the window and he lazily drew a sun shape into the fog.

"Hiding behind all those clouds I bet." Kota sat up and walked to the window with him peering out. "Well, we're used to it. Sun will probably be out by morning."

"I hope so…" Kai said and slumped onto his arms curling up into a ball. "I'm getting really sick of the dark."

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

The rain had ceased, but the clouds still cluttered and threatened to pour again at a moments notice. King Harrod arrived at Tatooin's palace promptly at noon, his caravan splashy with a parade of knights and a carriage made of dark wood and obsidian. The man himself stepped out in thick black and crimson robes, and crown atop his head. He eyed the welcoming party of Shoto's knights and nobles, including his brother Prince Touya who stood beside his brother looking just as regal, but more dangerous and leary.

Forcing a smile on his lip Harrod approached Shoto and placed a hand over his heart bowing graciously to him.

"King Shoto, it is an honor to finally meet you. I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"King Harrod," Shoto returned the gesture with proper manner, but his eyes sharp and fierce on his opponent. "That makes two of us."

Harrod immediately felt the sting of Shoto's words and visibly flinched.

"Indeed… we have much to discuss, so why don't we go inside."

"Agreed, I'll allow a small audience to join us so choose your men and follow me." Shoto turned his back to Harrod and whispered to Touya as the two of them lead the way inside. "Hikari?"

"In the gardens with Uraraka. You sure you want her taking residence here? She might be better off staying with Inko and Sir Might on the farm." Touya spoke in hushed tones.

"As of now she's the only heir to the throne of Tatooin. I want to give her a choice, let her choose how to live her life… but the reality is I have no wife, nor sons. You and Hikari are my only family. I need you both by my side." He looked to Touya. "Will you watch over her for me?"

"Like a hawk…" Touya let out a small laugh. "You're not the only one who's protective of our little princess."

"You've my thanks." Shoto opened the doors to the war room and stepped inside. He took his spot at the head chair, a position of power, and motioned for King Harrod and the other men to have a seat around the circular table. "Guards, close the doors and make sure we're not disturbed."

"Yes, Sire!" The guards closed the double doors and stood at attention there. Harrod flicked a piece of lint off his cape and lounged tall and proud in his seat across Shoto.

"Your kingdom is beautiful, King Shoto. This is the first time I've been this far out of my own country and I must say it's a sight to behold."

"Thank you, but let's skip the pleasantries if you don't mind." He leaned forward, his eyes sharp as daggers and making Harrod want to shrink under their power. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ask my brother to take off your head."

For effect Touya unsheathed his blade and Harrod's own guards released their weapons ready to defend but Harrod waved them down. He would NOT be seen as a coward.

"I've done nothing to deserve your animosity, your highness." Harrod crooked a finger and another man in his party stepped forward holding a crystal. "I knew you'd accuse me of lies and teachery… I'd do the same in your position. Which is why I've brought proof of my innocence."

"Proof?"

"Yes… these lacrima crystals are a source of security in our kingdom. They record any use of powerful offensive magicks and project the image to its pairings located at each station in our guard. This was the last recording picked up before her death."

Shoto narrowed his eyes on the crystal, and jerked back when the projection show Izumi facing against the army of black cloaks and Shadowland knights.

"Izumi!" He reached out as if to stroke her cheek. "She's been injured…"

"The castle was attacked by a group of renegade mercenaries… Izumi and the rest of our men did what they could to protect my sister and nephew, but during the battle Izumi took damage… and all hell broke loose."

Shoto eyed his lover, the bandages she'd wrapped to hide her disfigurement were discarded and the black talon pulsed with dark magic, her eyes glowing with it.

"Stop her! That spell will kill us all!" A voice called out as spells launched and bounced off Izumi's shield. "Take her down!"

"If I'm going to die…" her voice was warped, the smile on her lips wicked despite the grief in her eyes. "... I'm taking you all with me!"

The eruption of power exploded on screen in an affect that had everyone jumping from their seats and staring in horror. Voices shouted, bodies turned to ash, and the surroundings of the courtyard turned to rubble and debris.

"IZUMI!" Shoto felt his heart break all over again, tears welling up in his eyes. Touya placed a hand on his shoulder trying to keep his brother composed.

"Easy, Shoto."

As the dust and debris cleared Izumi stood amongst piles of ash and stumbled through it. The black had all but taken over the left side of her body and she fell to her knees crying.

"Forgive me, Hikari… Forgive me, Shoto…" She collapsed on the ground. "I can't come home after all."

The projection died there and Harrod nodded to his squire to take it away.

"That's what happened. Izumi stopped the attack, killed the intruders and half of our men as well as those she'd been trying to protect. I warned her that using that darkness would destroy her, that she should stick to using it only when absolutely necessary… but she became desparate, and in the end it destroyed her too."

He nodded to the ring Shoto now wore around his neck.

"That ring was all we could recover from her. Her body deteriorated and decayed leaving nothing but bone and dust."

"Izumi…" Shoto gripped the ring. Something didn't seem right… the evidence was all there that Harrod was speaking the truth, but something wasn't right.

"LIAR!" All heads jerked to the back of the room, and to Hikari who'd been hiding behind the curtains. Angry tears spilled down her face.

"Hikari!" Shoto stood up. "What are you doing in here?"

"Don't listen to him, daddy, he's lying!"

"Daddy?" Harrod stood up. "This little girl is your child, King Shoto?"

"I am Princess Hikari, and everything you said about my Mama was a lie!" She ran forward, grabbing the crystal from the table and she smashed it against the ground.

"HIKARI!"

"For a princess she has no charm. You really need to teach that ruffian child some manners."

"I don't have any manners for pig faced liars!"

"That's it, short stuff," Touya picked her up. "I don't know how you got in here, but you've said more than enough."

"MAMA WOULDN'T USE HER MAGIC LIKE THAT!" Hikari screamed. Touya halted and Shoto stare intently at his crying daughter. "Magic is a blessing, one given to us by the grace of the gods. It should never be abused or neglected, but instead understood, cherished and respected. Mama respects and understands her magic! She would never let it take control of her, NEVER!"

"Alright, alright, little princess. You've made your point. Let the adults talk now okay?" Touya handed her off to the guard. "Take her back to Lady Uraraka and make sure she keeps a better eye on her." He closed the door letting out a long sigh.

"I apologize for my daughter's outburst." Shoto said, his face shadowed by his bangs as Hikari's words replayed over and over in his mind and in his heart. He looked down at Izumi's ring. "She's taking her mother's dead very hard."

"It's understandable, but I wasn't kidding when I said you need to teach that brat some manners. Her mother may have been a bumpkin with no sense of dignity or respect for the separation of classes, but I hope you'll teach your daughter differently."

"Classes?" Shoto suddenly smirked and gripped the ring tightly. "Are we sure you're the same Harrod my queen held in such high regard?" He rounded the table. "Izumi called you a fair and honest man… but she trusts too easily. She wants to believe in the hearts of all mankind, believe that there's a balance of good and evil inside us all… but that's her duty and responsibility talking. In my opinion… you're nothing but a man who's gotten too good at lying."

"I beg your pardon, did you not see the evidence?"

"I did… I saw the projection, but I don't care." Shoto grind his boot over the shards of the crystal. "You can claim it on your death bed, have the gods write it in the heavens… but I'd still see it the same. It's all bull shit!"

Harrod backed away as Shoto's cold eyes stare intimidatingly into his.

"Want me to take his head after all?" Touya asked and his fire flared in his hand. "I can burn up the evidence."

"No… I'm sure the King and his men are feeling homesick after traveling so far. I think it's best if they return there and never come back."

"King Shoto, surely you must be joking. We've just trekked for a day and a half through rain to-"

"I don't care if you marched for a week in a blizzard. You're not welcome in my home or my country, King Harrod. I can't prove you have anything to do with your sister, or your nephew's death… so I won't take your life… but I'll be damned if I'll let you or anyone in your league step foot onto my lands again. As of now all nobles of the Shadowland community are banned from Tattooin… so take your men, go home, and never show your ugly face in my presence again."

 _ **~The Pub~**_

Kai found he didn't mind being a busboy. The work was easy enough and he got to mingle with the people, listen in on their conversations about the town, their families, and other little tidbits. Kota on the other hand had called it quits after an hour, and had gone out in search of his own means of work.

"Kurai-kun, come take these glasses would you?" Tsuyu called from the bar and Kai jogged over taking the tray.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mandalay had decided that his identity was best kept secret. As far as the whole world knew Prince Kai had died alongside his mother and tutor, and it was best to keep it that way. He came up with the name on the spot, remembering the Kanji on Izumi's swords, "Hikari and Kurai."

A dark name, for a prince of darkness…

He sighed heavily and set teh glasses in the sink.

"Nice work, Kurai." Sato praised with a smile. "Take a break, have some lunch." Sato set a tray out on the small square table. "Eat."

"Thank you… where's Mandalay?"

"Tsuyu sent her on some errands in town. She'll be back by supper, I'm sure." Sato explained cutting up some vegetables. Kai ripped off a piece of bread dipping it into th hot soup before sticking it in his mouth. His eyes lit up and he stare down at the humble meal.

"Wow that's delicious!"

"Isn't it? I'm trying out a new recipe with some herbs i picked from the nearby farm."

"There's a farm?"

"Yep, my old master and his wife live there. You ever heard tale of Izumi Midoriya and the Nomu?"

"Yes!" Kai's eyes widen and he sat up. "You mean that's her family's farm?"

"Yep, Izumi came from a humble background and rose up in the ranks, earning the respect and support of others in her station. It's said she inherited the magic from Sir Might himself and used it to destroy Nomu and bring peace and balance back to the world." Sato sighed heavily his eyes saddening. "It's a shame that she's dead now."

Kai's eyes flickered with grief and he slumped back into his seat.

"I heard… do you really believe what they say about her?" Kai held his spoon stirring the soup slow and methodically.

"I can't say for sure… all I know is that Izumi deserved more than what she got. She saved the world, and took on a curse to keep it safe. She stayed away from her family, and all she loved because she worried that the power would one day harm those she cared about and she wanted to control it. In the end, I guess she just wasn't strong enough ."

"You're wrong…" Kai hung his head his voice a harsh whisper. "She was strong enough…"

"Hmmm? What did you say, Kurai?"

"I was the one that wasn't strong enough!" He shouted and shot up from the table and ran out the back.

"Oi! Hold on a minute! Kurai!" Sato called out for him, the back door leading out of town and into the forests. "It's too dangerous! There's wolves in those woods! Come back!"

Kai didn't listen, wouldn't listen. His heart ached and his head was wrapped with repeated vision's of his mother and Izumi's deaths. The two most important people in his life, and he'd been too young, and too weak to protect them. In the end they'd both died to save him… and what had he done?

He felt the rain on his skin again and stopped to stare up at the clouds. The water hit his face, washing away his tears.

"All I see is the dark… where is the light, Izumi? Where can I find it?"

He wiped at the tears sniffling… and went stiff when a low warning growl echoed behind him. Kai whirled around and stare directly into the eyes of a large white wolf. The scream that wanted to rip from his throat caught there and he stood frozen.

The wolf stare back, circling around him still growling. HIs stance was powerful, but Kai noticed the shift in it, and quickly caught sight of blood dripping down the back leg.

"You're hurt… you…" he gasped a bit when the jaws snapped in his direction and Kai fell back on his butt, the wolf standing over him. Their eyes met again… and suddenly Izumi's voice echoed in the back of his mind.

 _If the animal senses your tension, fear, or anger it'll act one of two ways… either run or attack you. You have to show the animal you mean it no harm_

"Okay…" he relaxed, closing his eyes briefly to calm himself and then opened them again to stare back. "Be not afraid of me…"

The wolf growled in warning but Kai didn't back down. Instead he lay back, relaxed and open to his emotions.

"I am with you... I seek your guidance, I seek your understanding… and I seek your companionship."

The harshness in the wolf's eyes changed and Kai felt confident enough to slowly raise a hand. He brushed it against the fur of his neck, petting him soothingly.

"We are two minds, two hearts… but one soul."

The animosity vanished and the wolf backed up and sat down. Kai sat up and stood so that the two of them were at eye level again.

"You're injured, aren't you? Trappers or hunters… I'm not one of them." He took off his shirt and pressed it gently to the wounds to stop the bleeding. "You're as scared as I am… but neither of us have to be afraid of each other. Instead… let's just be friends."

The wolf whined and licked his face and Kai laughed and stroked his fur again.

"My name is Kurai…" he pressed his forehead to his. "Thank you for understanding."

The wolf barked and his tongue lolled out happily making Kai laugh again. His ears perked and head turned at a sound.

"What is it?" Kai stood up and pet him. "Hunters?"

The wolf made a dismissive sound and hobbled down the path, pausing to glance back at Kurai as if waiting for him to follow. Kai nodded and rubbed his bare arms to get the warmth back in them before jogging after him.

"I hope I don't catch a cold. Where are you leading me?" He looked around… and that's when he heard it. The sound of someone crying. Curious he walked ahead of the wolf and through the small path and thicket of trees towards the sound. Above him the rain slowed and the clouds broke apart letting out a small ring of light across the sky.

Kai pushed back the brush and his eyes went wide as the light from the clouds struck against the form of a little girl with curly hair and damp clothes. From the look of them he'd say she was a noble's daughter…

"Are you okay?"

Hikari hiccupped and lifted her head up at the sound of the voice.

"I ran away from home because I got mad at my daddy… i thought I could find my way to Nana's house by myself but I got lost. Now I don't know where I am and I'm wet, and tired and hungry." She wailed. "I wanna go home."

"Hey, hey, come on don't do that. Crying isn't gonna help" He walked to her and knelt down brushing the tears away. "It'll just make your eyes all puffy and nose all runny, and you don't want that do you?"

"No, but…" she sniffed and looked up at him, her tears quieting some as she looked into his smoke colored eyes. "I don't know what else to do."

"When you're lost… you just sit and wait for someone to find you. I found you so there's no need to cry… okay?" He offered a gentle smile to her.

Hikari wiped the last of the tears away and smiled back. That smile struck Kai right through the chest. He saw Izumi in that smile.

"You.. what's your name?" He asked a bit flustered.

"I'm Princess Hikari…" She kept the smile and stood up holding her hand out to him. "What's yours?"

Hikari… a princess? His insides that had been twisted suddenly untangled and loosened. He found his smile spreading genuinely as the light of the evening sun shimmered down, turning the clouds and sky into various shades of oranges, pinks, and purples.

"I finally found you…" he murmured and took her tiny hand kissing it. "Light meets Dark. My name is Kurai. It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

He found his light... and this time, Kai thought keeping her tiny hand clenched in his, he'd protect her no matter what.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Light meets Dark, Hikari and Kai meet for the first time since her birth and it's bittersweet. Shoto has banned all Shadowland nobles from Tattooin, but what does this mean for Kai? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Strength to Protect**_


	4. Strength That Protects

**The Cursed Kingdom**

 **Chapter 4: The Strength to Protect**

While Hikari and Kurai met again in the distant forest, Mandalay used her errand runs as a scapegoat to request an audience with King Shoto. After hearing how he had run off the current King of the Shadowlands she was hopeful he'd hear her out and support them.

She was dead wrong.

"King Shoto I implore you. The young prince is alive and he needs your help. His uncle killed his mother and your fiance all to snare the throne away from him. He needs guidance, he needs your teachings. Please help him." Her eyes pleaded with him even as she sat on her knees before him.

She had hoped to see his face full of understanding and kindness… but the only emotion that she registered in those intense eyes was cold anger and resentment.

"My answer is no, Mandalay. If I were to help him all it would do is drag my armies back into war and I won't put my people or my daughter through that." Shoto spoke firmly his fists clenched over the arms of his throne. The golden circlet across his temple glinted like the fire that threatened to boil inside, while his eyes frosted over with cool disdain. "If the young prince wants his crown back he'll have to achieve it without my help."

"This is more than just a crown, Your Highness. It's the life of a little boy, a frightened motherless little boy with no one to turn to for support."

"Nevertheless my decision is final. He'll get no help from me, Mandalay."

"So you're just going to abandon him?" Furious Mandalay stood and held her heart. "Izumi told us you'd listen, that you'd help us! She loved Kai as if he were her own. She spent the last four years training and protecting him-"

"AND NOW SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!" Shoto got to his feet shouting at her and had Mandalay stumbling back.

Shoto shook trying to reign back his fury but couldn't seem to let go of the hurt and anger that bubbled inside him.

"She may have loved that boy but he wasn't her child. Her child, Hikari, went four years without a mother… and now thanks to him and the Shadow Kingdom Hikari won't ever see her again. Call it selfish and cruel but that's how I feel on the matter. As far as I'm concerned The Shadow Kingdom no longer exists in this domain."

Mandalay hung her head and held her gut.

"Prithee, your highness, what should I do? How can I help my prince? Where else can we go?"

"If you want assistance with this war I suggest you go to Courscant. Their current king is a bit self serving, but his son is not. He'll take your audience and with time may give you the forces he needs to take back what is his." Shoto suggested and sat back down after finding his calm. "You'll get no more council from me on the matter. Please leave."

"If that is what you think is best… Thank you for your audience, your majesty… and I'm sorry for your loss." She turned and walked away, her head hung and hopes for returning home dashed.

When the doors closed behind her Shoto let out a long sigh and lounged back in his throne.

"Prince Kai is alive huh?" Dabi walked up from behind the throne giving Shoto a start.

"Hell… how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough… I agree with you by the way. If you'd agreed to take on the prince it just would have put a big target on our backs. You already sent the current King sailing out of here with his tail between his legs. If you'd antagonized any further by harboring the rightful heir it would have just sent us straight back to war."

"Glad you agree with me." Shoto rapped his fingers on the throne. "Is Hikari still angry?"

"I imagine so as she's been locked up in her room since Uraraka finished her lesson. She refuses to come out." Dabi sighed heavily and rolled his shoulders. "A spitfire, your girl, much like her mother."

"Yes…" Something tightened in Shoto's chest and he rose up. "I'm gonna go check on her. Make sure that Mandalay leaves the premises."

"Yes sire," he bowed and walked out to follow Mandalay. Shoto watched him leave before turning to the backstairs and making his way into his daughter's wing. He had to find a way to explain the situation to Hikari… to let her know that he didn't believe the King, and that he believed in Izumi.

Izumi…

Pain ripped at his chest again, halting his steps and he clutched his chest. It still didn't feel real that she was gone. He'd run over all kinds of scenarios in his head… praying for a way that she'd survived that blast of dark power… that the ring had wound up in Harrod's hands by force or accident, that she was still out there somewhere and searching for a way to come back to him, back to Hikari.

"I'll continue to believe it…" Shoto promised himself and held his heart. "Until I see proof of her death… REAL proof… I won't ever stop believing you'll come back."

He knocked on Hikari's door.

"Hikari, it's me, open the door." He waited a moment, sighing heavily when he got no answer. "Hikari please, I was wrong to doubt… you were right about your mother and that King, I should never have invited him to come here…"

A trickle of fear tickled in his belly when there was no sound on the other side. He opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked and the room empty.

"Hikari?" He looekd around the room hoping she was just hiding. His panic spun out of control when he found no trace of her. "HIKARI!?"

 **~Meanwhile~**

The missing princess in question giggled as she rubbed the head of the large white wolf. On the spur of the moment Kai had named him Lucas, after a famous wizard. Hikari had been surprised by his furry companion, but the ferocious looking beast turned out to be just a puppy dog underneath all the bark and bite.

"You're going to spoil him with all that affection, your highness." Kai smiled warmly at her as the two of them escorted her through the forest.

"Well he's earned it." Hikari giggled again and looked up at Kurai with wide expressive eyes. "Are you a knight?"

"Hmmm? No, why?" Kai raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Because knights rescue princesses. I'm a princess and you rescued me." She grinned at him.

"I merely found you, your highness, I didn't save you." He turned his eyes away and lowered his head. "I'm no knight."

"Okay… then what do you do? Are you a peasant? A wildling?" She pouted a little when he didn't answer right away. "Are you embarassed? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"No I'm not. I'm…. I'm an apprentice." He said after thinking a moment. She probably wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth of his heritage.

"An apprentice, what?" She frowned again when he hesitated. "Do you not like what you're studying?"

"No it's not that." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm what you would call an apprentice mage. I'm learning the art of magicks… but I've lost my master and so I've no one to teach me." He sighed heavily. "Without my trade… I'm not much of anything… just a boy."

"So then teach yourself…" She paused in her walk and Kai turned to her with a raised brow.

"How?"

"My mama taught herself how to do magic, and alchemy, and to make potions and stuff by reading books. She also practices a lot. I'm sure if you just had some books on Magic you could do it too."

Kai had had that very thought… but…

"I don't have books on Magic. I've only the few notes left by my master."

"I have books… my mama has a workshop and there's lots and lots of books in there." Hikari sparkled. Kai's eyes widened a little at that statement and then saddened again.

"I appreciate the thought but… I wouldn't want to take your mother's things."

"She wouldn't mind." Hikari insisted. "My mama is the nicest person in the world and she loves magic." She held her necklace between her hands in a prayer position.

"Sounds like you do too…" he smiled warmly at her.

"Mmm I do very much." She lifted her bright eyes to him. "I don't know much, but I'm going to learn. What about you, Kurai? Do you like magic?"

"Yes…" he admitted and looked at his hands. "I've always loved it. I wanted to learn how to use it so I could become the most powerful sorcerer of all time." His expression saddened. "I had natural abilities I was born with… I can see into the future… I can see bad things before they happen."

"Really? That's amazing Kurai! I wish I could see the future."

"No…" Kai shook his head and clenched his fists. "It's a useless ability. All it does is force me to see horrible things twice. I have to watch people I know, people I care about go through horrible tragedies. Seeing these possible futures doesn't give me the strength or power I need to protect them, to keep them from harm. This magic has always been a curse to me."

"That's horrible. I didn't know magic like that exists…" Her eyes went glassy with tears. "I was always told magic was a wonderful thing. Something you earned and cherished."

"Mmm, it is." Kai agreed with a warm smile thinking of Izumi again.

"Eh?" Hikari lifted her head up. "...but you just said-"

"I'd always believed this gift I was born with was a curse. I wanted to change it, get rid of it. I became interested in magic because wanted to be able to do something different, something that could truly help people… but then I met this woman."

He said down on a tree stump and rubbed his finger tips together, the raindroplets from the grass floated up into his palm. He made them dance for Hikari's glittering eyes, and continued his story.

"She had a gift too, and many people believed she was "cursed" because of the dark origins surrounding that gift. I wasn't much different, I pitied her." Kai looked to Lucas when he bumped his head against his back. A smile spread and he waved his hand, the water floating above the wolf's head and plopping onto his lolling tongue which he lapped thirstily at. "She was often sad because her "curse" kept her away from those she loved….but she didn't see it as a curse. She saw it as a duty. She believed it was her responsibility, and privilege to learn more about her gifts. If she could understand it, control it, then her power wouldn't be a curse anymore."

Kai closed his eyes, imagining Izumi at her work table surrounded by books and her craft. He could hear her voice, smell the scent of the earth on her clothes, and feel the warmth of her smile and hugs. He loved his mother, always had… but Izumi had filled that maternal role where his own mother could not. She gave him hope, she gave him support and courage. She inspired him to look beyond his dark origins, and reach for the stars.

"She believed…. with all her heart that magic, no matter how dark it is, is a gift from the gods. So long as we respect it, and understand it, it'll only make us stronger." He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Hikari was staring at him intensely. "The only way magic can curse you..."

"...is if you let it." Hikari's eyes sprung with tears and she hugged Kurai tightly. "Mama… mama was your teacher!"

"Hikari…" Kai tried to pull her back but she clung on. He hadn't expected her to put it together, but now that she had he was at a loss of what to tell her.

"Where is she? Where's my mama, Kurai? What happened to her?" She wailed into his chest, Kai feeling the hot tears running down his skin. "You know, I know you know! Please tell me!"

"Hikari…" Kai teared up as well and he slowly pulled her back so he could look her dead in the eyes. She wanted to know the truth, so he would tell her the truth. "Your mama… it's not true what they say. It wasn't her magic that killed her. She knew and understood her gift."

"Then why?" She swiped at her tears. "Why does everyone say she's dead? Why did that King lie to Papa and say mean stuff about her?"

"Because of me… She died protecting me because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself." He lowered his head shamefully. "It's all my fault."

Hikari shook in his arms, the painful truth of his words were like a slap to her face. When she stare to step back Kai gripped her shoulders and his eyes went serious and stern.

"I came here to Tatooin because she told me to. She told me to find the light, and protect it. I want to do what she asked, I want to atone for being so weak, but I need to become stronger. I need to master my craft so I can protect the light Izumi left behind." He let her go and got on his knees bowing his head to her. "Princess Hikari… I vow that from this day on I will protect you with my life. I will train every day, I will learn all I can about magic and of my own gift so I can use it to protect you. My life is yours from this day on."

Lucas mimicked his movements, stretching his front paws out and bowing his head. Hikari stare at them both, upset and confused by this.

"I don't understand…" she whimpered.

"You don't have to." He raised his head a little to look her in the eyes again. "You just have to let me protect you, Hikari."

She stepped back away from him. She didn't understand what was happening, what Kurai was saying. All she knew was that her mother was dead, and the boy in front of her was partially responsible. She wanted to run away, she wanted to go home… but she didn't know how.

"Hikari!"

The frightened sound of Shoto's voice had both their heads turning.

"Papa?" Ignoring Kai's fretful look she ran from him and towards the thick brush. Pushing past it she saw the wide open landscape of the farmlands, and Shoto atop his mare looking frantically through the fields. "PAPA!"

Shoto's head whirled around and he quickly dismounted Yukina running straight to Hikari. His face was completely stricken with worry and relief. He stretched out his arms going to his knees to engulf his little girl and hold her close to him.

"Hikari! Thank the gods I thought I lost you! Don't ever scare me like that again!" He scolded and cried just holding onto her. He'd been in a fit of panic since he'd found her missing. He'd sent all his guards scavenging through town for her, but knew he'd find her here.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Hikari pat his back, surprised by the tears. She'd never seen her father cry before. She glanced back at the woods, Kai and Lucas still hidden behind the brush. Now that she knew the truth, all the anger she'd felt for her father's behavior had vanished, and was replaced by guilt. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and called your guest a liar. I'm sorry I got you in trouble with that king."

"No, no," Shoto pulled back and held her cheeks smiling tearily down at her. "You were right, Hikari. That man was a liar. We both know your mama would never do something like that." he brushed away the tears from her eyes, ignoring his own.

"Mmmm… but she's really gone isn't she Papa?" Hikari sobbed and buried her face in his shirt. "I'm never gonna see her again. We're never gonna be a family like she wanted."

"That's not true, Hikari." He stroked her hair kissing her head. "We already were a family, and we still are. You, me, your uncle Touya, Nana Inko, Papa Toshinori… we're your family, Hikari. Never forget that. Whether she's alive or not your mama is a part of our family too. She's here." He touched the necklace she still wore and then to his own heart. "She's left a part of herself with us, and she'll never leave so long as we believe in her."

"I believe… I believe…" she sobbed and jumped in his arms letting her father hold and comfort her. "I'm sorry I ran away daddy. I promise I won't do it anymore. I'll be a good girl and study and go to my princess lessons. I'll do whatever you say from now on."

"Just be yourself, Hikari." He kissed her temple and rubbed her back soothingly. "You're the most important thing in the world to me. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, papa." She sniffed and looked over his shoulder at the woods. "Papa… what does it mean when someone says they want to atone?"

"Hmmm?" He paused and looked back at her. "What's that about?"

"I met someone while running away…" she admitted. "He said he wants to atone. What does that mean?"

"Atone… it means he feels guilty. He did something he's really sorry for, and wants to make up for it."

"So he was just apologizing?" She frowned at that. Kurai felt guilty because her mother died protecting him. Why didn't he just say so in the first place? Why did he have to say all those confusing words and vow to protect her and stuff? "Boys are silly… he should just say he's sorry."

"True enough, however…" Shoto admitted and hefted her up on Yukina before climbing up behind her. "Sometimes saying "I'm Sorry" isn't enough, Hikari. When you do something you feel is unforgivable, people will spend their entire lives doing what they can to ease the guilt. That's what it means to atone."

Hikari leaned back into Shoto her eyes going cool and serious.

"Doesn't matter what he does… it won't bring her back." She murmured under her breath.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Shoto looked down at her but she shook her head.

"Nothing, Papa…" She lifted her head up and smiled at him. "It's nothing."

Kai watched Hikari ride off with her father. He'd debated on coming out and introducing himself… but felt like meeting one royal was enough for the day. Hikari never answered him, but he hadn't expected her to.

It didn't matter what she said anyway, his mind was made up.

"I know what I have to do, Lucas." He pet his wolf and glanced down at her. "Whether Hikari wants me to or not I have to look after her. It's what Izumi would have wanted." He stepped out into the field again, and breathed in the scent of the flowers. He saw the scattered homes along the river and wondered where he could start looking for this workshop Hikari had mentioned.

 _ **~Hours Later~**_

Mandalay was beside herself. Not only had she returned unsuccessful from her talk with the King, but she returned to find Kai missing. She went searching through the town and talking to anyone who'd listen, but to no avail. No one had seen him, no one knew anything.

"If he wandered into the woods there's only telling what sort of dangers he's run into. Wild animals, thieves, poisonous plants and bugs." She rubbed her face and through her hair then whirled on Kota who was lounging on the bed looking calm as you please. "I can't believe you left him here alone."

"You left first…" he pointed out and tipped his head up to glare at her. "Besides he's not my responsibility. He's a big kid, he can take care of himself."

"He's a prince, Kota, he didn't grow up running wild like you did. He doesn't know the dangers of the world, and this town is strange to us." She sighed in aggravation. "I'm going back out to look for him."

"He's smarter than you give him credit for." Kota called out as Mandalay grabbed her cloak, prepared to go out again. As she wrenched the door open she gasped to see Kai on the other side, a dirty cloth around his shoulder acting as a cloak, and two hefty satchels at his side.

"KAI!" She pulled him in and immediately crouched down to look him up and down. "Good god wha happened to you? Where's your clothes? Why are you so wet and filthy? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story, Mandalay. Please forgive me for running off. I didn't mean to worry you. I just, I lost my cool and needed to clear my head." He set everything down and rummaged through his belongings for clean clothes.

"Well, so long as you're unharmed… but you must be more careful, Kai." She looked at the scattered things. "What is all this?"

"Research… like I said it's a long story, but I found Izumi's workshop out in the farmlands. I needed materials to continue my training."

"Your training?" Mandalay narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, my magic training, I need to keep practicing the craft." He pulled out books, vials, parchments, writing utensils, and crystals. "I needed to find research items to study."

"You stole Izumi's belongings from her parent's farm? Prince Kai!"

"That's Kurai…" Kai lifted his head scowling at her. "Stop calling me prince, when that title has been stripped from me, and by my own uncle no less."

"You're a prince whether you like it or not, Kai. It's who you are, who you were born to be. You will get your kingdom back. King Shoto may not be willing to help but he's pointed me in a good direction and I'm sure if we plea to the prince in Courscant that-"

"I'm not going to Courscant, I'm not leaving Tattooin. I will not leave Hikari."

"Hikari?" Kota finally took an interest and sat up in bed. "Who's Hikari?"

"Izumi's daughter… I met her in the woods. I'm going to stay here, I'm going to train my body and craft so I can protect her. It's why I'm here."

"I thought we were here to seek help from the King, not for you to make a playmate with his daughter. Prin-" Mandalay quickly corrected herself when Kai glared at her. "Kurai… you're the rightful heir. You need to take back the throne or your uncle will surely abuse his power."

"What good am I as a king right now, Mandalay?" Kai stood and waved his hand. "I'm just a kid, I've no knowledge of ruling, no real battle experience, and limited knowledge of magic and swordsmanship, so just who will be fighting the war you're suggesting to start? If I'm going to take back my crown it's going to be as a man, a man who's proven himself a capable warrior and leader, one who can protect what he loves and fight for his people. I'm none of that now, but I will be! Just wait and see!"

Mandalay stare at Kai, the determined look on his face, the fierceness in his stormy eyes.

"You're wanting time?"

"Yes… I need time, Mandalay. Time to grow, to learn, to become strong so I can protect what matters to me. Hikari matters to me because she was Izumi's light, and it's because of me Izumi's dead and unable to protect her. I will atone for being weak by committing to Hikari."

"For how long?"

"I don't know… but I promise we will return to the Shadowlands one day. I will fight for my crown when I'm ready to take on that responsibility. So please have patience, please have faith in me."

Mandalay sighed heavily and knelt down in front of kai aking his hands in hers.

"I do have faith in you, Kurai. I will wait… but not here. If you need time to prepare, then I need to take it by finding allies who will fight with and for you." She stood up. "I'll ask Tsuyu if she'll be willing to look after you while I'm away."

"Thank You, Mandalay." Kai hugged her around the waist and shut his eyes. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, My prince." She stroked his hair and kissed his temple.

"If you're gonna practice fighting, you're gonna need a sword." Kota jumped to his feet. "Put a shirt on and follow me. I'll introduce you to Shoji."

"Who's Shoji?"

Shoji, Kai would later find out, was the town's new blacksmith, and one of the former caretakers of Sir Might's estate. He'd once cared for horses, starting his blacksmith career by ironing shoes and making bridles for horses. Now he dabbled in all manner of metal craftsmanship and had Izumi to thank in his success as she'd taught him how to create mythril and other light weight allows for armor and weaponry.

"If you're Izumi's student, then I'd be more than happy to help you creae your first sword." he said smiling. "I'll even give you a special discount."

"Eh?" Kota pouted. "You're still gonna make him pay? He's a prince you know."

"It's okay, Kota. I expected it." He pulled out his crown from his bag and admired it. He took off the bloodstone Izumi had fused and carefully pocketed it before handing Shoji the gold circlet. "Is this enough?"

"Kai you're not serious!" Kota stare at him in disbelief. "That's your crown, it's an heirloom, it's-"

"It's a trinket and nothing more." He held up the stone and admired it. "I took what was important from it."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Shoji held the crown up.

"Yes." Kai nodded. "Better that it's gold be used for something more important than as an adornment I can't even wear in public."

"Hmmm…" Shoji admired the gold and smiled behind his face mask. "Alright, then how about this?" He broke the circlet in half, Kota making a shocked face at the gesture. "I'll take this half as payment… and the rest of it I shall infuse with your sword. It shall be put to good use there."

"That's perfect." Kai smiled and held out the stone. "Is there anyway you can put this on there too?"

Shoji took the stone and held it up to the light. He felt the magic coming from it and nodded.

"Oh yes… your sword shall be my best work yet."

It took two days. Both Kota and Kai sticking around the blacksmith shop to help out and earn their keep. When it was finally finished Shoji took a knee in front of Kai presenting it out to him.

"Here you are, your highness… a blade fit for a future king."

Kai admired the sheath and hilt, the gold shimmering and the red stone burning bright as fire at its center. He smiled proudly gripping it and pulling the shining blade out to admire it.

"It's just like in those stories… when a warrior receives his weapon it becomes an important moment that he'll remember for the rest of his life." He gently slid a thumb over the edge wincing as it cut him. He watched the blood drip from his hand, his eyes calm and serious.

"In those stories the swords are often named." Shoji told him and stood up. "What shall you name yours?"

"Hmmm…" He lifted the blade up high twisting it as it caught the light of the fire and its form cast a shadow on the wall. He eyed its silhouette, the angle of the light giving him a tall and impressive form. This was the image he wanted for himself, this was the kind of man he wanted to become. His smile split wide as the name came to him instantly. "It's name shall be… Phantom Guardian."

This time… Kai promised and kept his eyes on the blade… I will protect the ones that matter most to me. I will grow strong enough to avenge my mother, Izumi, and Tokoyami. I will one day seize my throne and rescue my people from my uncle's tyrannical rule. I will protect Izumi's light with the knowledge and gifts she's passed down to me, and atone for my sins against her family.

"I swear it."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Too tired to say much of anything, so I'll just say I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Friends, Rivals, Romantic Interests**_


	5. Friends, Rivals, Romatic Interests

**The Cursed Kingdom**

 **Chapter 5: Friends, Rivals, romantic interests**

As the years passed many things changed. Tatooin stayed nested in the peace of its woods and farmlands, but the city itself now had a large thick wall that outlined the border. Its steep build stood intimidatingly over the city and its people. Guards patrolled the wall, checked identification of visitors, and examined cargo coming and going to ensure the safety of the people.

Hikari saw the positives, but felt that those walls were meant to keep her from going out, rather than preventing something from wandering in. At 12 years old she couldn't help but feel the rebelliousness of her age. She'd kept her promise; dutifully attending her classes, practicing the arts, languages, and mannerisms of her class and station. Still every now and again she would find herself restless and aching for freedom.

So in the spirit of rebellion she decided it was high time she had a little adventure. She knew her father would be busy today, seeing to the visiting nobles, and going over some plans with her Uncle for the new militia recruits. Lady Ochaco, now married to Sir Iida, was pregnant and bedridden which kept her husband worried and attentive of her needs. This left her free of any possible chaperones that could hinder her plans.

The wall did pose a great obstacle, but being the clever princess she was found the loophole around it. Disguising herself in peasant clothes and wrapping herself in a thick cloak she bided her time, watching the guards and waited for her opportunity.

"Please wait your highness!"

Hikari tensed up and glared over her shoulder at the girl running up behind her. Eiri was her assigned handmaiden. She was a few years older, but they were nearly the same height. Hikari considered her a friend, but the two of them were different in personality. Her Uncle Touya often joked that she and Eiri should trade places. Eiri had the proper disposition of a princess, soft-spoken, demure, and very girly in dress. Whereas Hikari was a tomboy at heart.

She wore dresses when she was meant to, and knew how to put on a princess aura, but Hikari much preferred the outdoors, and the excitement of the town rather than the comforts of the castle. She loved running around, digging her hands into soil to plant and tend the gardens, taking her bow and arrow and doing target practice.

It had been Kurai who had taught her to properly handle a bow and arrow. She'd been only 7 and had spotted him coming out of her mother's workshop on one of her visits to the farmlands with her father. She'd followed Kurai out in the woods where she'd stumbled upon his practice grounds, and had begged and pleaded for him to show her how to do it too.

He'd obliged her, and could still remember how his warm yet dirty hands had adjust her stance, his body close to hers and his earthy scent filling her nose. He'd been patient and kind, his smile affectionate but also teasing when she would mess up. Lucas, his wolf, was close by with his eyes staying attentive on their surroundings. The moment had lasted a good thirty minutes before she'd heard her father and Uncle Shinso's pitched voices calling for her.

" _Time for you to go home, Princess." Kurai had said kissing her fingertips. "Keep practicing, and hopefully we will meet again."_

Five years passed and she hadn't seen Kurai since. She often wondered where he was and how he was doing… and maybe that was why she wanted to go out. She hoped she could find him, and show him how she'd improved with the bow.

"What are you doing here, Eiri?" Hikari warned crossing her arms in disapproval. "You're gonna get me caught."

"Forgive me, your grace, but I can't just let you go out on your own. I mean if the King asks me where you are I could get in trouble for letting you out of my sight. You're my responsibility." Eiri clutched her heart, eyes worried and bottom lip trembling.

Hikari sighed heavily and lifted her hood. Her green hair was at shoulder length now; a mass of curls that sproinged this way and that way. She had a cute dusting of freckles over her nose, and small pouty lips. Too add to her disguise she'd put on a patch over her green eye so that only the blue orb shone.

"If you're gonna tag along you should at least put on a disguise. You're gonna blow my cover." She pulled off her cloak and set it around Eiri's shoulder lifting the hood. She then knelt down and started to tear at Eiri's skirts. The girl squealed in protest.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"You're gonna trip if you try to run in this thing." She tugged down the petticoat and underskirt and nodded in approval. "There, that oughta do it. Now then..." She crooked a finger motioning Eiri close and peeked over the crates again to eye the entrance. As a carriage approached the gate Hikari's eyes lit with challenge. "Follow my lead, and stay close."

She ducked and weaved through the crowd, pulling Eiri along quickly. The two of them used the grand carriage as cover to stay in the guard's blind spots and snuck out quickly.

"Yes!" Hikari whooped throwing her hands up in the air. "Freedom!" She pulled off the patch and tucked in in the pouch on her belt.

"Okay, you proved your point, can we go back now?" Eiri whimpered taking wary glances back at the gate then into the woods. "You're not actually planning on going into the woods are you? What if we get lost? Or meet predators, or something?"

"Why do you think I brought my bow?" She pat her quiver of arrows grinning. Eiri groaned and made her laugh. "Relax will yah? I brought a map." She reached back into her pouch and unfolded the brown parchment. "We'll stick close to the river, and follow it back to the farm if necessary."

"Why are we even out here?" Eiri shifted in a circle as Hikari got their bearings. "What's there to enjoy in this scary place?" When she completed her circle Hikari was already walking off and Eiri squeaked. "Wait for me!"

For two miles they walked through the thick forest. Hikari kept to the laid out paths that were clearly marked and avoided wandering off. As much as she wanted to venture out, she knew it was stupid without a proper escort.

When she heard the sound of water her smile bloomed and she pocketed the map hurrying ahead. Eiri let out a sigh of relief when she saw the pond and immediately took off her shoes to soak them. The moment she sat down she squeaked when Hikari splashed water up on her face.

"Your Grace!"

"Gotcha!" Hikari grinned and splashed her again. Not wanting to be a sitting duck Eiri tried to stand up and splash back, but manages to slip and land waist deep in water. Hikari couldn't contain her laughter. She held her sides just letting them roll out and gets a mouth full of water for her trouble.

"Serves you right, Princess Trouble Maker." Eiri smirked and rung out her heavy skirts.

"You sure showed me." Hikari shook her wet hair and sighed happily holding out her arms and doing a slow spin before falling into the water herself. Eiri sighed heavily, thinking they were long past returning in proper clothes.

"Your father is going to be furious with me for letting this happen… but I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself, your highness." She sat back down on the edge and watched Hikari float along the surface.

"No worries, Eiri, I won't let Papa scold you. This was my idea, I won't let you take the blame for it." Hikari assured staring up at the sky with soft emotive eyes. "It's my responsibility."

"Spoken like a true princess." Eiri smiled genuinely and lay out on the grass admiring the beautiful sky. "I suppose this was fun, and we arrived here without any trouble."

"Well, well, well…" a strange voice from behind her had Eiri popping up and she screamed as a pair of hands hoisted her up by her damp dress. "Lookie what we have here. A couple of pretty young maidens ripe for the plucking."

The small band of thieves laughed, a few of them rubbing their hands together anxiously. The one who'd grabbed Eiri looked about 20 or so and ran a grim overed hand over her corset straps.

At Eiri's scared whimper Hikari was immediately out of the water snagging her bow and quiver from the rock she'd set them on. She notched an arrow and took aim.

"Drop her!"

"Ooh she's got a fiesty friend." The thief laugh and licked his lips. "What are you gonna do with that little bow when I've got your friend here?" He held Eiri to his chest as a guard. "Don't wanna hurt her now do- GAH! BITCH!" He immediately let go of Eiri holding his ear that bled. Eiri scrambled away and over to Hikari who notched another arrow.

"The next one will be between your eyes!" She warned, her sharp eyes narrowed. "Leave us be or I promise you at least two of you will be dead before any of you lay a hand on us!"

"Is that so?" Hikari watched the thief's pupils turn small with fury and he stepped toward her. Her hand held steady on the bow even as her heart knocked against her ribs. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Princess Hikari Todoroki and I demand that you leave at once!" Her daze took in the thieves behind him and she had a moment of panic when she saw one of the flunkies had disappeared somewhere. She immediately whirled when a snapping twig caught her attention and her arrow flew catching the approaching thief in the shoulder and making him fall from the tree.

"Get them!" The leader shouted and Hikari notched another arrow shoving Eiri with her shoulder.

"RUN!" She sent another flying catching her target in the side. She turned to run as well, her long elegant legs easily catching up to Eiri and staying behind her to make her keep pace. "Keep going! Don't look back!"

Eiri obeyed, running as fast as her aching feet would allow her. Her hair had long been ripped from its confines and flew around her face and into her eyes, sticking to her tear stained cheeks. She screamed when two men jumped in front of them. Hikari pushed her back whipping her bow out to smack on across the face even as the other grabbed and restrained her. She kicked and screamed.

"Let go! LET GO OF ME!

"Now, now, princess," The leader stepped up shoving the frightened Eiri at another of his men to keep her from running awau. "You seem to be a little behind in your etiquette." He tucked a finger into the dip of her tunic and Hikari's eyes, though still filled with anger, went wide. "Let me show you how to properly treat a gentleman."

"You're no gentleman…" she spat in his face and screamed as he swiped her across the face.

"You know…" He seethed between his teeth and grabbed her himself. "You're right…" He pinned her to the ground his free hand moving to rip away her shirt. "I'm not gentle at all."

" _VAND FLUER!"_

Suddenly a rushing stream of water knocked the leader off Hikari and continued to twist and flow knocking around the group of thieves. From across the river a black stallion whinnied and stormed across the water. It kicked up its hooves, the rider atop its back a massive shadowy figure leering over the fallen men like death itself.

"Who the hell is that!?" The one holding Eiri held her to his chest as cover, slowly backing away from the intimidating figure. Another stream of water smacked him in the head, smaller this time but with enough force to knock him unconscious.

"Your aim sucks." The shadow figure called from the horse as another hooded figure stepped from the woods and slogged through the water in just his boots.

"Shut up, I got 'em didn't I?" Kota complained and tossed his hood off eying Eiri with a cool stare. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." Eiri blushed at the handsome young man and held her heart. She jumped a little when the shadow figure dismounted his horse.

"Looks like we came back to town just in time." He pat the strong flank of his horse and knelt down to help Hikari up. "Are you alright, your highness?"

"Yes, I'm not hurt at least." She took his hand standing up and straightening herself out. She looked at all the unconscious figures. "That was incredible. You took them all out with a single spell or lethal hit."

"Took me awhile to perfect that one… but once you've mastered the flow," he lifted his hood up revealing his face and familiar smokey eyes. "It gets a lot easier to control the impact."

"Kurai!" Hikari's whole face brightened. "I knew it was you. You always seem to show up right when I need you."

"At your service, Your Highness." He bowed properly to her and had her giggling. "It's good to see you again."

"It is, I've missed you." She admitted with a blush

"As have I…" his eyes stayed warm and affectionate on her face. "You certainly haven't changed much, always wandering off and finding a little adventure."

"I wasn't wandering…" She fidgeted. "I actually came out here to find you."

"Well you've found me." He heard Kota clear his throat and turned. "Oh right, the two of you haven't met yet. Princess this is my friend and travelling companion Kota, he's a blacksmith apprentice."

"Oh it's a pleasure." She curtseyed and got a nod in return from Kota.

"Likewise, highness."

"Don't mind him, he's not used to protocol." He whispered and laughed a little when Max bumped his shoulder. "Alright, go ahead, I know you've missed her you old softie."

"Eh?" Hikari blinked and stare up at the massive stallion blankly a moment. When he nuzzled her affectionately she lifted a hand to pet him and tears filled her eyes. "Is this… Max?"

"Mmm, your mother's horse. He's been my companion since he helped I and my comrades escape the Shadowlands." He pet him with her, the two staring into each other's eyes. Kota and Eiri stood back, Kota clearing his throat and breaking the tender moment.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but I've got work to get back to and so do you, Kurai." He narrowed his gaze and Kai nodded.

"Unfortunately he's right. Kota why don't you and…" he looked to Eiri motioning for a name.

"Oh, It's Eiri, sir, I'm Princess Hikari's handmaiden." She bowed. "It's a pleasure."

"Likewise, milady," he bowed politely then looked back to his friend. "Why don't you and Eiri take Max. She's favoring the one leg and probably can't walk very well."

"Oh no, that's ooooh my!" Eiri blushed holding her mouth as Kota hefted her up into his arms.

"Just shut up and accept the chivalry. He won't shut up otherwise." He hefted her onto Max and mounted up behind her taking Max's reigns. "We'll take point so you and her highness can get reacquainted." He kicked his heels into Max's side and though the stallion gave a huff of complaint, he obliged and trotted ahead.

Kai turned to Hikari and held out his arm for her.

"Shall we?" He smiled big when she laughed and took his arm.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?" She glanced back at the unconscious figures and stuck her tongue out at them. "Those ruffians should take lessons from you."

"They're not worth the trouble," He waved that off and plucked a rose from thin air handing it to her. "Besides, I'm not that proper."

"That's a load of bull." She claimed and had his laugh rolling out thick and adding to his attractiveness. Her young teenage heart went pitter patter. Sentimental she sniffed the rose and close her eyes.

"I really have missed you. I kept thinking about where you were, and how you've been. I wanted to come see you so many times but I was never able to." She sighed heavily letting go of his arm to touch the blossom petals. "My father doesn't let me leave the castle much these days."

"If you really desire having a bit of adventure now and then I'm sure your father would provide you with a proper escort to come out here again." Kai paused his walk noting the sad expression. "You should tell him you're unhappy being cooped up. He loves you too much to see you unhappy."

"You don't know my father very well." She rolled her eyes and walked around the large tree trunk, Kai trailing her just enough so that they occupied the opposite sides. "I know he loves me, but he's also a King. His first thoughts are of my safety and well being… making sure I'm raised properly, given the proper education, the proper diet, the proper dress… proper, proper, proper."

"Sounds tedious." Kai admitted recalling his own lessons. He always looked forward to his magic lessons, but dreaded dance, piano, and etiquette. He'd made his mother and Izumi a promise to take them as seriously as he did his magic… but that didn't mean he liked them.

"It is. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're right and that he would give me escort… but he won't give me true freedom. He's too afraid to." She held her heart and sighed. "That's my own fault."

"How is it your fault?" Kai asked and bowed his head when she didn't answered. "Forgive me, it is not my place."

"No, it's okay… it's my fault because I made a promise. I promised him I would be the idea princess. I promised I would do my studies, learn my lessons, and take my position as a princess seriously. I promised him I would never run away from my responsibility, and I won't ever break that promise."

"If you promised to never run away then what do you call this little excursion?" He circled around the trunk so to come up beside her, and held out his hands to the surrounding woods.

"This is different." She pointed a finger at his face with a little pout. "All my lessons were cancelled due to the visiting nobles."

"Hmmm… maybe your father is right, afterall." He deduced as they picked up the pace again. "The outside is perilous if you're not trained for it, Hikari." He trailed a finger across the scar on his face. "The world is full of dark and dangerous people, just like those thieves you saw."

"I get that now… but if I didn't take a risk I'd never get to see you." She turned to face him, her eyes wide and sad. "I miss you, I want to see you more often. I want to see you do magic, I want to show you the things that I've learned, and hear stories of the places you've seen that I cannot."

Kai smiled warmly and flicked a finger across her cheek before caressing it.

"Well then… why don't I act as your escort?"

"Eh?" Her eyes went wide and happy. "Really?"

"Yes," he faded into the shadows and appeared a few trees away smirking. "I can get you in and out of the castle without being seen." He faded again and reappeared back beside her. He held out two purple lacrimas. "Take one of these. Whenever you want to see me, or you need a break outside the palace just hold this crystal to your heart and call my name. I'll come to you."

"You promise?" She clutched the crystal to her heart and lost herself in his eyes.

"I promise." He stroked her cheek his own stormy eyes looking into hers. For a moment he lost himself in her, the touch, feel, an scent of her all filling him up with joy and light. "I've missed you too, Hikari."

He bent in, the urge to kiss her too great a pull to ignore. Their noses brushed, nad Hikari's eyelids grew heavy and her lips parted in anticipation.

Kai suddenly flinched back, and held his head as visions rampaged violently through his mind. He saw a glowing lacrima pulsing with power, heard his uncle's sinister laughter echoing in what he thought was a cavern… and the image of an unfamiliar village going up in flames flashing in and out of focus before going black.

"Kurai… Kurai!" Hikari shook him as she felt the panic start to bubble in her throat. His eyes had swirled like a thunder storm, and his face had gone pale and sweaty. She'd never seen him like this. "Kurai what's wrong?"

"Huh? What?" He continued to hold his head and looked down at Hikari's worried face. "Sorry, it's nothing…" He took a deep breath and forced himself to smile at her. "Just a vision, nothing to worry about."

"A vision?" She vaguely recalled him mentioning he could see the future and relaxed some. "What was it about?"

"It's not important." He shook his head and took her arm pulling her along. "Come on, let's get you home."

Hikari wanted to pry, but decided to leave it alone. Whatever visions he'd been given were clearly bad, and she didn't want to upset him any further by poking into what wasn't her business.

Still, as they approached the town gates she felt him curl her tighter to him protectively… and wondered just what visions put that stricken look on his face.

 **~The Shadowlands~**

"Son of a Duke!" Harrod tossed the vase across the great hall with a satisfying crash. "He has no idea who he's trifling with!"

"Sounds like your meeting didn't go too well." Shigaraki stepped through Kurogiri's shadow and the two of them flanked the hallway ahead.

"Yet another of the Kingdom's supporters has pulled away from me. Most nobles value the profit of trade between kingdoms, but ever since that Fool of a King Shoto puller back his support, everyone and their mother is taking his side."

"Have you tried sending him a letter of apology? Or explaining the importance of piece between kingdoms?" Kurogiri suggested.

"He won't see to reason. He doesn't see that I too have people I'm trying to govern and provide for, but all he cares about is his spoiled princess and his grief. That sentimental fool is gonna let that brat of a child tell him how to run a kingdom." Harrod waved his hand to dismiss the idea. "Damn them both."

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Shigaraki asked drawlly.

"Nothing… after the coup I lost a lot of men and my army is lax. We'd never stand a chance in a war against Tatooin. I'd have to make some allies elsewhere." Harrod bit his thumb. "I'll focus my resources on building good relationships with the surrounding kingdoms and work up a plan. It may take some time, but while King Shoto hides behind his peaceful farmlands and false pretenses, I'll be spending the next few years preparing for war."

"Excellent." Shigaraki clapped. "I'll look forward into participating, that is if you keep me and my men well provided and paid."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. These mountains are rich with minerals and gems, so your services will be paid for, Shigaraki."

"Good… ah but speaking of gems there's something you should see." He motioned Harrod over. "The men found something during patrol that i think you'll find interesting."

Harrod hesitated before stepping up to Shigaraki. Kurogiri expanded and formed into a large warp in which all three vanished into. He reappeared in a dark cavern-like space, with old stone walkways and architecture surrounding them.

"This… these are the old temple roads that go underneath the castle grounds. Why have you brought me here?" Harrod looked around curiously.

"Over there…" he pointed into one of the buildings. "One of the men fell through an opening," he motioned upward at the sunlight poking out in various places. "We've since dealt with the hazard, but not before they stumbled upon this."

Harrod stepped into he building an early violet aura caused the walls to glow and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"That is…" He stammered and stumbled forward reaching out his hands.

"Seems she lived after all." Shigaraki expressed and eyed the source of the aura. Encased in a large crystal orb was Izumi, her body frozen in prayer position, hands locked over her chest, eyes closed and face forlorn. Her deformity had spread to her entire left side but was preserved in crystal with only the magic itself throbbing with life.

"How is this possible? The witnesses claimed that her body decayed into the Earth!" overwhelmed by the power and beauty of her, Harrod went to his knees in front of the crystal. "The only thing they found were her personal affects… there was no trace of her body anywhere."

"Don't you know how Lacrima is formed, Harrod?" He shook his head laughing. "Pure magical energy soaks into the earth and gathers in the minerals forming crystals. It would seem this woman's magic kept her soul alive, and over the last few years has reformed her body in that lacrima."

"We should find a way to destroy her." Kurogiri suggested as Harrod stood to circle and examine the orb more thoroughly and with great wonder. "When she awakens she knows the truth of how you gained your power."

"No! This is too good an opportunity to waste." Harrod's smile spread wide and he laughed. "Her powers come from the gods of creation and destruction themselves. If I can keep her preserved like this I'll have sole access to unlimited magic power."

He pulled out a blue crystal lacrima from his pocket and tapped it to Izumi's orb. Dark magic soaked into it turning the crystal as black as onyx. His eyes went wild as the power hunger stirred deep in his gut. Deciding to test it out he clenched the lacrima in his hand and punched his fist out. Negative energy blasted out of the knuckles and creative a massive hole next to the entryway.

"Impressive." Shigaraki applauded slowly and eyed the corrupted king.

"Indeed. This is exactly what I need. I'll have my mages and scholars come examine her and figure out how best to use this new weapon." Harrod laughed darkly. "With Nomu's destructive power my rule will be above all others. Tattooin… no… the whole world will bow at my feet and plea for mercy!"

The sounds of his laughter echoed through the chasm. Behind the glass orb Izumi's preserved body remained stoic, but her soul wept with grief.

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Woooot plot twist! Did yah like it? Hate it? Tell me please! Review Review Review!**

 **Next Chapter: First Kiss**


	6. First Kiss

**The Cursed Kingdom**

 **Chapter 6: First Kiss**

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in young lady?!" Shoto narrowed his eyes on his teenage daughter. "Leaving the castle grounds without escort or permission. Sneaking past the guards and leaving the city borders without clearance. Wandering out into the wilderness where there are bears, wolves, thieves and rapists without any means of protection!"

"I had my bow…" Hikari put in but hunched when Shoto's eyes narrowed on her.

"You could have been kidnapped, mugged, raped, injured, or even killed. What on the gods names were you thinking?"

"I just wanted t9 go visit my friend." She hugged her arms. "Is that so wrong?"

"No but you don't go out on your own. If you want to go out then you ask either myself or your uncle so we can give you a proper escort."

"I'm not a child, papa, I can handle myself." She held out her arms. "Ask Eri, she saw how capable I am."

"I did ask her. She said and I quote, 'The princess is strong, but I'm grateful to her friends who came to help, otherwise I fear we may have been in over our heads.' does that sound capable to you Hikari?"

"Damn you Eri…" she muttered under her breath and sighed heavily. "Fine, from now on ill ask for escort. Can I go now?"

Shoto narrowed his eyes.

"No… Sir Ojiro please relieve my daughter of her bow."

"What?" She looked stricken as tge knight stepped forward and took her bow and arrows.

"You're forbidden to practice your archery and youre confined to the castle grounds."

" No! Papa!"

"You will get back your weapons and your freedom after you've earned my trust again." Shoto explained then looked to Ojiro. "Send her in."

"Her?" Hikari mouthed and slowly turned towards the double doors. The guards lead in a lovely woman in elaborate garbs. She stood prim with her chin lifted and nose in the air. Her black hair was strung with white and in a distinguished updo. Her chocolate brown eyes shifted to Hikari. Her pert nose wrinkled with disapproval of her attire, but she curtsied to both her and Shoto.

"Your majesty, young princess, thank you for inviting me."

"You are most welcome, Duchess. I hope the trip from Nabu was pleasant." Shoto offered a polite smile.

"Yes, the scenery was picturesque and the roads clear." She gave a shrug. "All in all a very lovely trip."

Liar, Hikari thought with a scowl. The woman hadn't enjoyed the trip at all, and didn't care for her surroundings.

"Hikari may O present Duchess Mira Yaoyorozu of Nabu."

"It is an honor to meet you, Milady." Hikari bowed and earned a raised brow from Mira.

"Did you just bow?"

"Forgive me, Milady. I haven't properly mastered the curtsey." She gave a careless shrug. "I find the bow far easier."

"Well we'll have to correct that won't we?" Mira folded her hands in front of her.

"I beg your pardon?" Hikari now raised a brow and turned to her father.

"I've asked the Duchess and her daughter to take over your lessons as Lady Ochaco and Sir Iida are taking leave to have the baby." Shoto addressed and then shifted his attention to Mira. "How is Lady Momo?"

"Very well sire. She had some things to see to but she'll be in town tomorrow." Mira explained and stepped forward. "She's looking forward to seeing you again."

"As am I, I haven't seen her since she competed in the Yueii Games and lost to Sir Tokoyami." Shoto stood and stepped down. "Is she as good with a sword as I remember?"

"Oh she's given all that up. She's a proper lady now, King Shoto. Just as your daughter will be." She eyed Hikari who bristled at the mention of that.

"I know how to be a proper lady." Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"May I speak freely sire?" She asked Shoto, who nodded, then turned to Hikari to rebuff Hikari's words. "You may know how, but the fact you don't act upon it is a problem. Your attire is attrocious, you've mud in your hair and face, and your speech needs work."

"You expect me to go out into the woods in my skirts and come out looking proper?" Hikari laughed. "Are you a fool?"

"I expect you not to wander in the woods at all." Mira paced around her. "You're young yet, so I don't expect you to know everything… but know this, your highness, a princess does not flitter about in the wild like an animal. Your duties and responsibilities do not cater to those surroundings, and on top of that there are dangers out there that will see you harmed. You'd do well to remember just who you are, and where you belong."

"I know exactly who I am!" Hikari lifted her chin and glared at her. "It's father who's forgetting!" She jerked away from Mira and her father and stormed towards the doors.

"I haven't given you permission to leave, Hikari." Shoto reminded her which halted her steps. He walked to her. "I understand your frustrations, Hikari… but you're my only living heir. One day you and the man who will be your husband will rule and I need you to be prepared for that life. I can't give you any sort of freedom, if you won't take your true responsibilities seriously."

"I do take them seriously…" she turned to him. "I've never missed a lesson, ever!" Her eyes went wet and pleading. "I know how to be a royal."

"Prove it to me, by proving it to Mira. if you can convince her you can act like a lady, then i'll be convinced of it as well." He stroked her hair.

"So… if I convince Mira that I'm princess material… you'll let me have my bow back, and leave the castle grounds."

"If you can convince Mira, then I will let you have more freedom to explore… WITH proper supervision." He held out his hand. "Is that a deal?"

She eyed the hand then smiled and hugged her father.

"It's a deal."

 **~Froppy's Tavern~**

"Welcome back, ribbit, how was your trip?" Tsuyu poured a drink for Kurai as he sat at the counter his hands freshly washed and clothes freshly changed.

"Thanks, Tsuyu, and it went very well thanks." He sipped the wine, wincing a little. "I still haven't quite acquired the taste for ale."

"You're a man now… but still young so you've time to acquire it." She smiled and took up two more mugs for other patrons. "Kota seems glad to be back in his element. Moment you guys walked in the door he nearly walked right back out and back to the steel mill."

"He is a smithy's apprentice." Kai laughed and sipped at his ale looking around. "You guys have been keeping busy while we've been gone."

"Riibbit, you bet. Was your trip productive at least? Did you find Mandalay?"

"No…" Kai's eyes lowered. "We went to the last house she was working under, but they said she'd packed up one day and never came back. Said she had matters that were far too important for her to just sit around here making beds and scrubbing toilets."

"Well I do have some good news." She passed around the ale and came back pulling a note from her pocket. "This came from the crossroads linking the Shadowlands, Tattooin, and Nabu. A friend of mine, Habuko, minds the tavern there."

"I know her…" Kai murmured taking the note. "We stopped there on our way out of the Shadowlands." He read the note.

 _Dear Tsuyu,_

 _Things in the Shadowland are becoming unbalanced. King Harrod, despite all his power, is killing the kingdom slowly with his lack of diplomacy. Due to the declining favor King Harrod has with the other nobles and kingdoms of Yueii, many of his people have fled the kingdom in search of new homes. Those that remain are forced to grow their own food, and fend for themselves. The mountains are rich with gems but without miners to gather them, or open trades to spend them King Harrod has little to no power over his kingdom. Revolutionaries are being gathered, all led under someone known as the Black Knight. He speaks of revolution, of a brighter future when Harrod is no long king and the rightful heir returns to claim his crown._

 _I don't know who this knight is… but he is someone the people trust. I pray that he is right and that we will one day see a true monarch grace the Shadow Throne._

 _Well wishes to you and yours, Tsuyu._

 _Habuko._

Kai set the letter down folding it up and handing it back to Tsuyu.

"A Black Knight? Have one of Harrod's bannerman turned against him?"

"You tell me." Tsuyu took the letter and pocketed it again. "When I first read it I assumed you and Kota had jumped in feet first."

"We didn't go anywhere near The Shadow Kingdom. We went straight to Courscant to track down Mandalay." He rubbed his chin. "I wonder if she'd heard about the revolution and went to join up."

He felt a vibration on his hip and looked down to his sword. His smile spread slow when he saw the crimson gem on the hilt glow.

"Duty calls…" He rose up and pulled a few gold coins from his pouch and set them on the table. "I'll be back. Can you make sure none of the cleaning ladies go into my space. I've some bottles lying about that shouldn't be touched by hands that don't know how to handle them."

"I will pass the message." Tsuyu took his hand stroking it. "I'm sure Mandalay is fine, Kurai."

"The last time I heard that, my mother and Izumi died." He pulled from Tsuyu and turned to walk out. He thought of his vision in the woods… the burning village, and the dark ominous aura. His uncle wasn't about to let his lack of diplomacy remove him from power. The man had plans, deadly and dangerous plans. He hoped wherever Mandalay was, she was far away from the battle.

 **~Tatooin: Palace~**

Maybe he wasn't coming, Hikari thought with a heavy sigh. She stood near the far wall of the palace grounds, tucked into an alcove and out of plain sight. With as tight as security was around the palace maybe Kurai couldn't find a way onto the palace grounds. She felt bad calling on him when she'd just seen him hours before, but she wanted to take this chance to see him one last time before living out her sentence.

"Please…" She hung her head and pressed the crystal to her lips whispering his name again. "Please come, Kurai…"

"Always…" Kai stepped from the shadows of the alcove. Her heart lifted and eyes filled with tears as she ran to him and hugged him. A warm smile spread on his lips and he stroked her hair. "What's wrong, Hikari? Did your father yell at you?"

"Yes, but I'm used to being lectured." She lifted her face up. "I wanted to see you once more. I don't know when I will get the chance to again. I'm not allowed to leave the palace anymore. Not until I can earn my father's trust."

"That is a shame." He tucked hair behind her ear and pulled her with him into the shadows to keep the guards from seeing them. "Guess we'll just have to spend time here then."

Her eyes went bright and she smiled.

"Really?"

"I made a promise didn't I?" He stroked the stray tear away. "No tears, Hikari… I'll never leave you alone." He pulled back and picked her up carrying her up the tree and tucking them both on a sturdy branch. He pressed his palm against the tree, the stone on his sword glowing and pulsating around them. It formed a small barrier that encased around them and the tree they sat on. "There…I've put a small cloaking spell around us. We can see and hear them, but they can't see and hear us unless they step into the barrier."

"My father is insisting that I take lessons." She pouted. "Princess lessons."

"I thought you were already receiving lessons." He lounged back against the trunk and plucked a flower bud from a branch. He twirled the petals between his fingers before offering it to her. She took it with a smile and admired it with a deep sigh.

"Not like this. She criticizes everything I do. Uraraka had a gentle touch with me, but this woman… this Duchess Mira… Is a tyrant. The last couple hours she went through my entire wardrobe removing every single pair of pants I own. She had my ladies maids wash me head to toe in super hot water and then lather me in flowery scented lotions and creams. I felt so violated." She shuddered and flushed at the rememberance.

"I thought you smelled pretty good for someone who'd been running around the woods. Hmmmm Duchess Mira, as in Mira Yaoyorozu?"

"You know her?"

"By reputation only… Lord Tokoyami used to call her the Duchess of Doom."

"More like the Duchess of Don't." Hikari huffed and turned up her nose. "Don't talk back, don't slouch, don't bite your nails, don't, don't, don't… UGH!" She tossed the flower and ruffled her hair. "She's such a witch!"

Kai couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud and had Hikari turning to him holding a fist up.

"It's not funny!" She moved to hit him and he caught her hand pulling her closer.

"Sorry," he chuckled but calmed his laughter at her pout. "I know she's a pain, Hikari… but you are a princess. What's she's doing is a necessary evil. If you don't hold up a proper decorum and appearance then it'll affect how you rule."

"How could the way I talk, walk, and eat possibly affect how I rule?" She narrowed her eyes. "What does any of that have to do with ruling a kingdom?"

"Plenty… You can't rule alone, Hikari, it's not how society works. You have to associate with other lords and ladies, you have to maintain peace with other kingdoms, go to upper class functions, speak with others of your class. If you offend someone by the way you speak, or act then you could ruin relations between them and it'll in turn affect your kingdom."

"How do you know so much about this? I thought you were my mom's apprentice."

Kai tensed up and he tugged on his collar wondering if he should tell her the truth about his heritage and station.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it. Let's just say I saw it first hand. At any rate, Hikari, your father had a reputation for breaking tradition and stepping outside the boundaries. When he became king he put aside a lot of that because he knew it was expected of him, and he knows it'll be expected of you and he wants you to be ready."

"I guess you're right." She kicked her feet back and forth, her skirts fluttering around her ankles. "I hate it though. I just want to be myself."

"Then be you…" he took her chin making her look back at him. "Just because you have to follow a set of rules doesn't mean you can't be yourself, Hikari." He rubbed a thumb over her full lips admiring her eyes that sparkled in the moonlight.

"How do I do that?" She whispered, finding herself lost in his stormy eyes. She could lose herself in those storms… lost in danger and mystery of them.

"Follow the rules, but do it your way. If you can't slouch, then stand proud. If you can't bite your nails then clench your fists. If you can't talk back, then say a thousand curses with just your eyes. Your eyes are so expressive Hikari, use them to your advantage. You'd be surprised by the kind of reactions you can pull from people by saying nothing at all."

"Really?" Her lips curve. "What are my eyes telling you now?"

He stayed silent a moment, just staring into those eyes and letting the emotions swim over him. He wasn't sure if it was her eyes telling him, or the tone of her voice… but he knew what his heart was telling him.

"This…" he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Hikari's expressive eyes went soft and then slowly closed. She slid a hand over his chest and leaned deeper into the kiss. When they parted, a small shudder of female pleasure vibrated through her.

"Good translation." She whispered breathlessly.

"Do you know what mine are saying?" He whispered back to her, and Hikari nodded quickly before sinking back into the pleasure of another kiss.

"You there!" Duchess Mira called out and snapped them both out of the kiss. Fear of discovery had them clinging to each other, but both relaxed when Mira strut to the nearby guard. "You, has Princess Hikari come this way? She's not in her chambers."

"No I haven't seen her, My Lady, but we just changed shifts. I can circle the perimeter for you."

"No wonder that child keeps escaping, with incompetent guards such as yourself."

"I, forgive me, milady." The guard shrunk under the harsh words.

Hikari's eyes narrowed and she looked apologetically at Kai before climbing down and stepping through the barrier.

"No, forgive me, Milady."

"Princess Hikari!" The guard took a knee before her but she held up her hand.

"Rise, sir, and please return to your patrol." She folded her hands watching as the guard obeyed and continued to jog across the gardens. Her eyes, hot and defiant, returned to Mira. "I owe you an apology, Lady Mira."

"Oh?" Mira folded her hands raising a brow. "Go on."

"I apologize for my behavior today. You are a guest here, and I was rude and argumentative with you. My appearance was unsightly, and I should have excused myself to bathe and change so I may come before you and properly introduce myself. Now that I'm clean, and wearing the appropriate garments…" She gave a deep curtsey. "I, Princess Hikari Todoroki, welcome you to the noble Kingdom of Tattooin, and thank you for coming so far to teach me. I promise I shall be a better student from now on."

Mira's lips twitched at this and she looked into Hikari's eyes that spit fire even as she gave the proper introductions.

"You'll do, princess, you'll do." She watched Hikari rise from her curtsey. "Now that we've put that ugly introduction behind us, we should both retire for the night. You've an early day tomorrow and need your rest."

"Yes, I bid you goodnight, Milady."

Mira nodded and turned inside. When she was out of ear shot Hikari closed a hand around her necklace that her father had given her.

"I'm not about to have others be blamed for my shortcomings. I see now that my actions will affect others, and I won't have that. My actions are my own, and I will do all that I can to uphold my position. I will walk, talk, eat and speak with eloquence and poise" She turned her head up to the tree and she smiled up at him. "...and let my eyes do the rest."

"You'll do, Princess…" Kai murmured as he watched Hikari walk into the palace, her pride and power worn on her sleeve. "You'll do."

With his personal mission complete he blended into the shadows and appeared on the other side of the gate. His head lifted up to eyes the towers of the palace, it's grand structure reminding him so much of home… and he ached a little.

"If things were different…" He held his chest his eyes filled with pain and longing. "If I were still a royal… your mother still alive… would you have been mine?" His hand traveled to his lips remembering how soft and warm they'd felt against his. "Would you be able to kiss me like that out in the open and not hidden in the dark and shadow?"

 **~Mandalay and Harrod~**

 **~Village of Eisley: Near Crossroads~**

People screamed as the fires roared around them. Women clutched their children protectively, running or hiding from the oncoming horde. The villagers were either killed for resisting, or grabbed and rounded up like cattle in the town square. The heat of the flames turned their surroundings into that of hell.

Harrod stood in front of his armada of knights. The knights that once wore the Raven Sigils of Queen Kayama now bore his own selfmade crest of a Chimera beast. Their weapons of swords and spikes were made of pure obsidian and glowed ominously with dark magic.

"I am King Harrod of The Shadowlands! You are all free to flee from this village I have destroyed, but you must carry the words I will now say to you." He stepped forward, eyes menacing. "Tell the Lords and Ladies of Nabu about what happened here. Tell them that I, King Harrod, shall lay waste to their peaceful and prosperous city unless they come forth and pledge allegiance to me and bring gifts to earn my mercy!"

"The Lords and Ladies shall never bow to a tyrant!" A voice called from the group, a single woman standing forth amongst the crowd and walking to him unafraid. Harrod recognized her instantly and laughed.

"Mandalay… so this is where you slithered off to." He stepped to her. The woman lifted her hood, her chin raised up defiantly and eyes full of anger and fight. "Tell me, dear lady," He took hold of that defiant chin and his power hungry eyes looked into hers. "Where is my beloved nephew?"

"Not here," though she shook, she lifted her chin defiantly. "He's safe and hidden where you'll never find him. He grows strong, Harrod, stronger than you ever will with your miniscule parlor tricks."

"Parlor tricks?" He laughed and did a slow circle to eye his men and the people. He had the perfect audience to show off his power. "Woman you are mistaken." He turned back to her. "I hold the power of the gods in my hand." He holds out the pulsing crystal and Mandalay braced herself, eyes wild and fearful at the power emanating from it.

"I thank you for your long years of service, Mandalay. Wherever you have hidden my nephew I will find him. You can rest assure…" He held the crystal out to her prepared to punch a hole in her the same way he had the stone by Izumi's Lacrima. "Rest in Pieces, dear lady."

Mandalay stepped back and she let out a scream as the burn of Harrod's power surrounded her.

"KAI!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Young love and horrific murder… sounds like a shakespeare play doesn't it? Hope you guys are enjoying it nonetheless.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Black Knight**_


	7. The Black Knight

**The Cursed Kingdom**

 **Chapter 7: The Black Knight**

"Rest in Pieces, dear lady." Harrod laughed his face wild with power. Mandalay stepped back and she let out a scream as the burn of Harrod's power surrounded her.

"KAI!"

An arrow knocked the crystal from Harrod's palm shattering it to pieces on the ground and causing the magic he released to wane and evaporate to clouds of smoke. Mandalay let out a gasping breath, and all heads turn in the direction of the shooter.

A person clad in all black armor stood atop a strongback stallion that brayed and bat its hoof into the ground.

"You will harm no one else today False King! Take your men back to your hole and cower like the rat you are!" The voice, bellow and deep, threatened him and raised another arrow. "Flee! Or the next arrow I loose will plant in your black heart!"

"Tch…" Harrod looked down at the shards of his crystal and then up at the shining black knight that threatened him. Normal lacrima crystal didn't break so easily. Without the main source of the magic, the copies he'd made were fragile and less powerful. He needed to find a way to make them stronger and more travel easy. "Quite a nuisance aren't you?"

"Final warning, Harrod. Leave now, or die!" The knight took two steps towards him. His guardsmen stepped up ready to defend but he held up his hand. The small squadron was enough to ransack a village, but Harrod's experience and eye could tell this was no ordinary knight. His talents could cut through his small army, depleting his resources even more than they already were.

"Very well, we will retreat for now. My threat still stands, however." He crouched to pick up the shards of crystal. "This little demonstration was just the tip of the iceberg of my true power. Once I gather my forces together, the rest of Yueii will tremble at its brilliance!"

He snapped his fingers and the guards stand at attention around him then begin their march back towards the Shadowlands. Mandalay fell to her knees, her face pale and eyes filled with relief. The Black Knight strut to her, shouldering the bow and kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright, Lady Mandalay?" The Black Knight took her trembling hands and folded them between his gloves.

"Yes, Thank you…" She looked around, the villagers already desperately trying to put out the fires and retrieve what they could from the wreckage. "Was it all a bluff, or is his power truly greater than this?"

"A man like Harrod doesn't bluff." The Black Knight spoke ominously. "However it will take him time to regroup with his men and make more weapons. Since the lacrima was so fragile it means all of it is man made, and not natural lacrima. His powers aren't as strong as he'd like to believe, and I imagine the lack of supporters is causing him to act foolishly."

"I have to say…" Mandalay smiled. "Your reputation certainly proceeds you, Sir Black. When I'd heard of your valiance I knew you're exactly the person I've been looking for to assist my prince."

"I'm honored you'd say so, but-" The Black Knight lifted his helmet and tossed the flowing mane of black hair from the helmet. "I fear I won't be as helpful as you think."

"Lady Yaoyorozu!" Mandalay bowed graciously and her eyes sparkled. "This is such a surprise. Many believed you'd hung up your sword for life."

"For a time I did… but Lord Tokoyami convinced me otherwise." She placed a hand over her heart smiling both affectionately and grievously. "He and for a time Lady Izumi helped train me in secret. I owe them both justice for their dismal fates."

"Death is the most dismal of fates, I agree." Mandalay held her heart.

"Lord Tokoyami is dead, this is true… but I do not believe the lady is."

"What?" Mandalay's eyes widened in shock. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Yaoyorozu motioned her to her horse. "I've business in Tattooin. Please join me in the trip there, and I shall explain everything. You'll want to pass this message onto Prince Kai as well."

 **~Tattooin~**

Kai awoke in his bed feeling groggy. His natural clock woke him before dawn, and he hated it. He just couldn't seem to sleep thoroughly through a night. Each and every one of his senses that he'd honed could sense something was off. The vision he'd had the day before still bothered him too.

"Uncle is making a move…" He stood half naked and walked to the window to throw it up and let in fresh morning air. Taking a deep breath he could smell the fresh morning dew, and the yeasty scents of fresh baked bread. The town was just starting to come alive with bakers opening their shops, squires and merchants hurrying along to run their errands before tending to their clientele.

If he were back in the palace… Mandalay would be waking him up for breakfast before beginning the first of his many lessons. He imagined Hikari was going through something similar. Thinking of Hikari had him thinking of the kiss, and his heart did a slow roll in his chest. It was difficult to believe he'd grown so fond of her despite their limited contact. He thought maybe it was because she was Izumi's daughter. They had such similar looks and their love of adventure and magic was apparent. Still Hikari wasn't Izumi... her spitfire and rebellious nature was so different in comparison to Izumi's quiet calculation and stern look. They both were kind, and sweet, but Izumi's had a natural and maternal feel whereas Hikari was bright and sunny and so ridiculously attractive.

She was only 12, but he could clearly picture her as a woman. He imagined her willowy; she'd be taller than Izumi and more graceful too as Hikari had the elegance and grace of royalty. Her hair she would keep long but he could see it styled in intricate braids, and coils. Though Hikari seemed to prefer more woodsy attire, like her mother, he imagined she'd become more accustomed to wearing gowns and formal attire as she'll be charged with attending royal affairs and events.

He could picture himself with her… after her retained his throne and royal status he could properly court her. He would visit Tatooin as often as he could, assuring that no other man would vy for her heart. They'd walk the gardens, talking about each other's lives and the gossip spreading throughout it. They'd take rides across the gorgeous countryside he'd become so fond of, and have picnics beside the river. When the time came he'd propose to her in a way that would be significant to both of them. Light and Darkness would come together, the Hero's Kingdom and the Shadowlands would be joined kingdoms. He would choose a successor to govern the Shadowlands in his stead, and...

...and he was getting ahead of himself.

This wasn't the time to daydream about the future. In order to make any of that come true he first had to take back his throne. In order to do that he needed to continue his training, then rally support to his cause. Given enough time he may even be able to convince King Shoto to help secure his kingdom, especially if he knew that his sole purpose was to protect and marry his daughter.

Liking the idea he admired the palace with pure affection and sat on the sil to stare up at the glass windows catching the light of the sunrise.

"Good Morning, Hikari."

 _ **~The Palace~**_

"Can't… Breathe… UGH!" Hikari wheezed and cried as Eri and two other handmaidens cinched up the corset Duchess Mira had insisted upon. "Why do these things exist?"

"From what I understand it provides an alluring silhouette to attract male suitors." Eri finished tying the strings and straightened Hikari's shoulders. "Proper posture will help ease the strain, Princess."

"Now I know why the Duchess is so cranky. If I had to wear this kind of thing everyday I'd be cranky too." She let out slow easy breaths and admired her form. "Then again.. This dress really brings out the curves. I look like a woman in this." She slipped on the colorful dress over and spun around admiring it's fabric.

"You look wonderful, your majesty." Eri smiled and sat her down running a brush through her hair. "You also seem very happy."

"I am happy." She rubbed her necklace between her fingers smiling dreamily. "I finally got to see Kurai again, and he promised to come see me whenever I wanted. He's so handsome, and charming, and his magic is so fluid and practiced. I've never seen such exquisite use of magic before."

"He did seem nice." Eri agreed and started to braid her curls in an updo. "Valiant, and strong like a knight, and yet he spoke so eloquently. Are you sure he's not a noble?"

"I don't know…" She rubbed her necklace between her fingers. "He's from the Shadowlands I know that. He was my mother's apprentice."

"Really? He was an apprentice to Lady Midoriya? I've heard such wonderful things about her." She finished the braidwork and assisted her up by pulling out the skirts so she wouldn't trip.

"So have I… I have only a few memories of her but they're all good ones." Hikari sighed and she walked to her jewelry box and opened it up. She pulled out the strip of leather that held both her mother's ring and red tooth. She tapped it watching the ring catch the light. "I remember her smile the most. Daddy says mom could heal you by just smiling at you."

"I wish I could have gotten the chance to meet her." Eri admitted. "From what I hear you favor her a great deal." She took the coronet from the jewelry box and set it elegantly on her head. "Everyone says you've her charm and beauty, but your father's elegance and grace. As lovely as you are now, when you truly blossom as a woman there won't be a noble alive that could resist you."

"Well…" Hikari tucked the ring and tooth back into its case and then folded her hands together. "Lucky for them there's only one man I want. I don't care if he's a noble or not… Kurai and I are destined for each other. I can just feel it."

With her back straight and head held high, Hikari gracefully walked towards the dining hall. The sweet scents of cinnamon bread pastries, and fresh fruit greeted her and she sat at the table across from the Duchess and to the right of her father.

"Good morning, Papa, Duchess Mira."

"Good Morning, Hikari. You look lovely." Shoto smiled at his daughter, pleased that her manners were well in placed, yet her pride and fire remained in tact.

"Thank you, Papa." She smiled and sat up straight as she draped the napkin over her lap and proceeded to properly handle her silverware and cut into her breakfast.

"You do look quite presentable…" Mira acknowledged sipping at her goblet. "I would perhaps go with a different style for your hair. This braided look seems a bit too severe."

Hikari's temple throbbed but she kept the smile in place.

"I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow's attire." She said with some polite strain. She stabbed her fork into the meat before gingerly cutting it and putting a miniscule bite into her mouth.

"Izumi used to wear her hair like that." Todoroki said, trying to soothe the conversation. "I think it's beautiful."

"Really?" Soothed and delighted by the notion Izumi turned her brilliant dual pigments on her father. "I was thinking of her this morning. I even pulled out the necklace she wore... The one with yours and Uncle Baku's favors."

"Mmmmm…" Shoto's eyes took on a sudden sadness but he smiled at her nonetheless. "I'm glad you've kept them all these years. I feared since you lost her so early on you wouldn't remember much of her."

"Everyone says I look a great deal like her. I have a few memories that still come to mind when I think of her." She pushed her plate forward so she could lean on her hands and think back on the precious memories. "I remember her laugh, and her bright spirit. She was always talking, always theorizing, and her hands were so expressive when she talked." She demonstrated by spinning one hand leisurely in the air.

"Ah…" Shoto too took on a very nostalgic look, but his was full of grief and pain. "She could talk your ear off when she was in work mode. Still her happiness and obvious joy for her work just made you eager to listen."

Mira looked to the King her lips pursed in a frown. She'd hoped that once her daughter arrived she could let them bond and work towards a mutual engagement… but the memory of Izumi Midoriya would be a large blockade in that regard. Deciding to add in her two cents, Mira set her own silverware down and dabbed her mouth.

"I never got the pleasure to meet her in person. I'd heard all kinds of things about Izumi Midoriya, but the one thing that was consistent was her honesty and fairness. I imagine she wouldn't have been the most elegant of queens, but she'd be fair. A pity she died so tragically."

The mood took a drastic turn and the air became stagnant. Shoto cleared his throat before nodding his agreement.

"It is tragic, but I prefer to see Izumi in the way she was during life, not in death."

"Me too…" Hikari agreed. "Plenty of people think of the tragedy of my mother's death, and so very few remember her as she was." Struck with a sudden idea Hikari's eyes took on a wondrous expression. "Papa what if we did a commemorative statue for her?"

"Hmmm?" Shoto raised a brow. "Another one?"

"I know you put one in the square next to All Might, but I'd like to do another one in the gardens. Yeah mom was a brave warrior and mage, but she was also a pure and kind soul, and she was your queen. She should be acknowledged for something other than a heroic tragedy."

"As touching as that notion is, Princess." Mira folded her hands in her lap not liking where this was going. "While your mother and father were engaged they were not legally married so she was not his queen. It'd be out of place to host her statue in the gardens."

"Legal or not-" Hikari started but Shoto raised his hand to silence her.

"Legal or not she was still my queen." Shoto stood up eyeing Mira with a cool gaze. "No other woman has ever tempted me to think otherwise. I've had dozens of potential brides worthy of the title, but Izumi holds my heart and my counsel even in death."

He paused and looked to Hikari.

"Hikari I need a moment alone with the Duchess. Could you head to your lessons first."

"Yes, Papa." She stood and curtseyed and did her best to hide the smug smile gracing her lips as she walked away. The moment she left Shoto turned his cold gaze back to Mira. The look had even a woman of her stature trembling.

"I know you mean well, Duchess, but if you speak ill of Izumi again I'll have you removed from my court."

"I beg your pardon, King Shoto, that wasn't my intention." She sat back scowling. "I'm merely concerned for the future. A man of your breeding, impeccable looks, and infinite suitors should have already moved on."

"I know what your true intention is, Mira. I've known from the start that you want your daughter and I to make a connection. I can promise you that won't happen." He told her outright.

"Majesty…" Mira stood with him, her hands folded primly. "You've been in mourning for nearly eight years. Surely you must think of moving on and providing this kingdom with a queen they deserve."

"I already have. Izumi was and still to this day the queen I have chosen. Despite the ups and downs of our relationship I've never once regretted offering my heart to her. I'll see that the people will remember her for the kind and honest person she was by doing exactly as Hikari has suggested. There will be a statue made that displays her beauty and kindness and what she has done to better this kingdom."

"What has she done?" Mira folded her arms looking positively cross.

"If it weren't for her this kingdom would still be under my father's rule. While many saw him as a strong and noble King he was also selfish and cruel and hardly fair. I'd all but given up my title, tossed away my responsibilities and crown by the time Izumi came into my life. I'd have been content staying a peasant and living the rest of my life by her side, but Izumi wouldn't have it. She saw the kind of king I could be, she saw the good I could do for this kingdom and it's her faith in me that has kept me going all these years. No one, and I do mean NO ONE will ever take her place in my heart."

He watched Mira's crossed expression go even more sour. She struggled to remain composed and calm, but the fury inside her was plain to see.

"Your daughter is the only heir you have. Just what sort of queen do you think she'll be if you give her no example to follow?"

"Hikari will become her own queen. I've asked you and Lady Momo to counsel her and make sure she takes her duties seriously. What she chooses to prioritize and value will be up to her. I won't give her the same chains that my father gave me." Shoto turned his back on her, his capes swirling as he strutted out. "I look forward to seeing your daughter again, Duchess Mira. From what I remember she's far more companionable than you."

 **~In Town~**

"You need to find a new workroom." Kota said with obvious distaste. With the money he'd earned making potions and healing materials Kai had bought himself a small space near the Inn to set up his workroom and business. During his months of absence the place had gotten dusty and several of the ingredients were ill kept and in need of replacing.

"No I just need to take better care of the one I have." Kai insisted and sniffed the contents of a jaw making a face. "Blegh, that's ripe." He poured the contents into his cauldron, the brown ooze that bubbled in it making the potion break down.

"The hell is in that thing?" Kota peered his head over. "It smells like horse dung."

"It basically is. A lot of potions could have a toxic effect if not properly disposed of so I found a way to break down the materials organically. Once I'm done I can sell it off as a potent fertilizer."

"Who's gonna buy it when shit is free?" Kota complained holding his nose.

"I could always offer it to Izumi's family down at the farm." He poured another into the pot. "I've been meaning to introduce myself. I think it's about time I met them, and King Shoto as well."

"You do remember that King Shoto hates you, right?" Kota leaned on the doorjamb. "Mandalay says he blames you for his queen's death."

"He's a right to… but I can hardly marry his daughter without his consent." Kai glanced back with a smile and had Kota blinking in surprise.

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He stood up tall and held his heart. "She's still young so marriage won't be for another few years, but she's the one Kota. She's always been the one."

"You're only infatuated with her because she reminds you of Izumi."

"That may have a factor but it's not the whole package." Kai paced the room thinking to himself. "Hikari is… she's… god how to explain it?"

"You're hopeless…" Kota grumbled and glanced behind him when he heard horses. His body quickly jerked around when he spotted the figure in the wagon. "Kai!"

"What?" Kai came up behind him, and both shouted with obvious delight.

"MANDALAY!" They rushed up, Kota snagging her first and spinning her in a circle before letting Kai do the same.

"My boys…" Mandalay sighed with relief and hugged them both. "Look how you've grown. Such handsome young men you've become." She bowed her head a little. "Prince Kai you've become so dashing."

"We were worried." Kai kissed her hands then hugged her to him again. "I'd had visions of a town burning. I worried you'd been caught up in it."

"I was…" she admitted and had him jerking back with fear. The fact his eyes wandered around looking injuries had her heart melting. "I'm alright. I and the rest of the townsfolk are safe thanks to the Black Knight."

"The Black Knight… Tsuyu was telling me about a rogue knight going against uncle's tyranny. You met him?"

"Well…" Mandalay drifted off as a cloaked figure got out of the carriage in her caravan and stepped toward them. Momo pulled back her hood just enough to reveal her pretty feminine face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Kai." She curtseyed and Kai's eyes went wide with shock. "I'm Lady Momo Yaoyorozu."

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." He bowed, taking her hand with ease and placing a kiss upon it. "I thank you for assisting Mandalay. She's an important person to me."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. Is there someplace we can talk in private. I have information and you won't want an audience for this."

"Of course… let's go into the workroom. I apologize in advance for the smell." He escorted her in and the four of them stood near the bubbling pot. Momo made a small face at the stench but masked it.

"Thank you, your highness." Momo pulled off her hood and let her rain of black hair fall down her back. "I can't stay long as I've to go to the palace and assist my mother. Still I wanted to pass back the information I've uncovered in my battles against your uncle's reign."

"Of course, please tell us anything you can." Kai urged her to go on.

"Your uncle lost a great deal of supporters from other kingdoms and it's caused him to act irrationally. He's resorting to violent tendencies and his latest advance is just the tip of his power." Momo said gravely.

"I'm not sure how much you saw in your vision, Kai, but the actual event was horrific. He and his soldiers carried weapons that held lacrima magic, but I've never seen this kind of man made magic before. It was pure destruction, tearing apart buildings, starting fires, and blowing holes straight through people. He killed at least a dozen people in the first strike."

"Uncle Harrod," Kai grit his teeth, eyes smokey with fury. "Is he that desperate for power that he has to resort to killing so many innocents?"

"As I said he's become irrational. He wants to rage war against Tatooin but doesn't have the numbers to face against King Shoto's superior army. No Kingdom will ally with him, and the few mercenary bands that have joined are too cowardly to trust in a long waged battle. Still this new lacrima power concerns me. If he perfects the technique so that the crystals aren't so flimsy it could very well give him enough edge to make him think he stands a chance in battle."

"You should tell King Shoto so he can be prepared." Kai cracked his knuckles. "I'll fight alongside his army if he allows me. I won't let Harrod touch the city. How long do we have to prepare?"

"It's hard to say… but there's a rumor from my inner contacts that troubles me. It's about the source of this new magic."

"Source?" Kai furrowed his brow. "Isn't it man made lacrima?"

"It is… but only one person has ever wielded such destructive magic." Momo said grimly and had Kai's face going white as a sheet.

"Izumi… are you saying Izumi's alive?"

"I don't know for certain…" Momo rubbed her hands nervously together. "They're just rumors… but the destructive magic is so reminiscent of Nomu's power that many have speculated she's being held captive somehow, and Harrod is using her to produce the lacrima."

An eerie silence came over the room. Kai's eyes swirled and for the first time in his life he actually tried to force his cursed power… tried to see Izumi's captivity… see proof of her existence.

...all he could see and feel was the dark.

"To hell with this." Kai jerked away and snagged his sword and satchel setting them on his hip and across his shoulder. He then pulled his cloak up and around him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kota demanded, all three of them following him out and around back where Max was grazing.

"I'm going to the Shadowlands." He said simply and prepped Max's saddle.

"Are you crazy?!" Kota snagged the reigns away from Kai and glared at him. "You're gonna get yourself killed. Calm down!"

"I'm not just gonna pitter around here for another eight years. If Izumi's alive them I'm going to help her!" He tried to tug the reigns away, Max whining and bucking a little at the tension.

"We don't know if she's really alive! They're just rumors, Kai. We need proof before you go do something as stupid as a pointless rescue." He shoved Kai back and then got knocked off his feet by a blast of wind from Kai's palm. Max whined again backing up but Kai snagged the reins soothing him with his voice.

"Easy Max… he'll be fine." He mounted up and looked down. Momo stood in front of him now holding out her arms.

"Wait, your highness, please! Before you do anything please wait until I've spoken with King Shoto." She looked at him pleadingly. "We need more information, we can't risk you just diving in head first and possibly getting killed. We need you alive!"

"I've been patient, Lady Momo… I've done as Izumi asked of me and waited until I was strong. I'm confident in my abilities and my uncle can't-"

"I've seen what that man is capable of and I'm telling you, you need King Shoto's support if you want your crown back." She folded her hands in prayer mode now. "More importantly King Shoto and his daughter Hikari deserve to know what's happening. For years they believed Izumi's been dead and now we've the first glimmer of hope that she's still alive. They deserve to know the truth."

At the mention of Hikari, Kai's initial fury ebbed. He lowered his head thinking of Hikari's teary face when they first met… of her obvious grief when he'd told her how Izumi had died. Sighing heavily Kai dismounted and stroked Max's mane.

"You've 48 hours… that'll give me enough time to truly prepare for my journey. If King Shoto doesn't make a move…" Kai's eyes went stormy and stern. "Then I will."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Been awhile since I worked on something other than Midori the Villain. The sequel is stuck in my craw but I promised myself I'd post at least one chapter to my other stories before posting it. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next Chapter: Love and Lies**


End file.
